Silver Soul
by reiku27
Summary: Just another day in Vale for the MA agency before a man by the name of Black Tyrant came in and destroy the group. Now long way from home. John Moriarty have to gather his friends that are lost in time and differnt worlds. Save people from impossible odds and fight againt things you don't see often. Just another day in the office.
1. Case 0

Case file 0: The Black Tyrant, Prelude to the end, Puzzle piece of the past.

Before we get into this mess. Let's start with a introduction. My name is John Moriarty. 17 year old and never graduate high school. I have white hair, red eyes. I'm a Chemist, Swordsman and a detective in Vale. I lost my eye to a powerful criminal and lost my arm to a psychopath. I run a consulting detective agency that help the people of Vale deal with the impossible and right now…

"I'm going to die."

My beloved detective agency trash. My friends had all fallen. I stand alone and defeated facing this foe that clearly out of my pay grade.

"Your not from this world…."

Wounded from head to toe I cough up a good amount of blood dirtying Atlas new bought carpet. No shit Sherlock. This bastard radiate a pure terror vibe that almost drive me to my knees. Fought the agency with many powers that can't be explain and is currently holding a katana that is two time his height . This person is VERY good.

"Little John, Little John messing with shit you don't understand. You never thought you might attract attention of people who this world is not ready for? You form your agency, you stash your weapons. But IT'S ALL USELESS AGAINTS ME!" The figure kick me across the room with ease.

The figure in black look outside the window with a blood thirsty grin. He truly wish to see me suffer…..Which one of my enemies is he again? I mean it's HARD to keep track when you run a detective agency that put people behind bars.

"Vale wouldn't be the first. All the worlds will burn. When you understand how powerless you are against me and your beloved city is in ashes. YOU HAVE MY PERMISSON TO DIE! FEAR ME! I AM THE BLACK TYRANT!"

He don't even bother looking back as he counter Atlas gun fire. Lift him up with some kind of unseen force and slam him toward the wall.

"Damn it…"

I bite my teeth and try my hardest to move my legs. But no use, it's shaking.

"GRH." My armor friend swing his fist toward the black coat figure. But the figure side step and flip his nose and a seal form on Atlas.

"Grh?" Before my eyes. My best friend turn into one and zero and disappear.

"YOU BASTARD!" I snap and leap at him. But he grab my face effortlessly and slam me toward the ground. Damn so much for the heroic final attack.

"Patience. I will kill you LATER. First the warm up." And before my eyes. The world start falling apart.

All I remember are flashes and image before I know it I was falling from the sky.

"You think he okay?" the smell of dark coffee woke me up. I seem to be in a school hospital.

"No ID, Nothing except a broken phone and a combat knife. How we know he not a spy against Vale?"I eye a young blonde teenage girl that look unhappy I'm here.

"Maybe he just need some coffee. A little coffee can help you a lot you know? I NEED MORE SUGAR!" and voice number two sound like a caffeine addict. That is VERY high.

"He someone that seen his fair share of combat. Regardless he a danger or not I don't think we should leave him to die." A familiar face look at me. Sliver hair with that nasty black and green clothing. Who is it again….? "Qrowe what do you think we should do with the boy that came from the sky?" the blonde girl look at a sliver hair teen that in the corner chewing on cookies and drinking coco.

The figure walks over to me and slaps me awake. Those grey eyes, they look EXACTLY like someone I know.

"What your name?"

"John Moriarty."

"Well John?" The hooded figure gives me a reassuring smile. "We're going to heal you up. My name is Qrowe Rose. These are my team mate . Gylinda Goodwitch." The blonde girl quickly gave what seems to be a irritating look at Qrowe. "The one with that "manly" stache over there EATING MY LUNCH is Peter Port. He had a thing for traps and own a cattle name Edgar." The Plump boy that is digging though the lunch box give me a brief nod.

"And this is my best friend Ozipin Diggs. My best friend since god knows how long….?" Ozipin gave a small annoyed sigh.

"We friend since kindergartens and YOU always copy my note since your always busy training with that scythe of yours."

As the two start to argue I realize one thing. The Ozipin that I know of at my time is already a mature adult. The Ozipin in front of me look no younger than someone who 18. Either I'm in a coma or…

"What year is this?" I gather what remain of my brain power and ask.

"What year is this?" Qrowe gave me a good nature laugh. "This is the year where they finally building a academy for hunters of Grimm like my team. This is the year BEACON ACADEMY IS OPEN!"

…..I want a damn cola about right now.


	2. Case 1

Case 1:Plans, First steps, MA detective agency.

Bad news? I lost ALL my gear except my cell phone and a combat knife. Worse news? I don't know where this black tyrant sent my friends and I have no way of traveling to there. I'm stuck in a strange land with no way home and truly alone.

Confuse? You see each world is connected to each other with a VERY thin thread that open at random time and hour. You ever read in the fiction novel about people wander into other worlds? That the shit I'm talking about. Dimension jumping. I being bored half the time develop a machine that goes DING that can detect these so call dimension energy. It shows me when shit from another world come to Vale and I make it my duty to either send the source back to there world or lock them in a little place I called the Black Archive. Of course the MA agency don't only seal object from another world. We also solve crime…..and shit.

"So where do you live? Do you like coffee? How much milk and sugar you want me to put in? I LOVVVVVVVEEEE COFFEEE! COFFEEE SUGOI!"

I'm about one second from committing a murder and creating a time paradox. I heard from Beacon gossip that Oobleck was odd. But they never said the DASTARD IS SO DAMN ANOOOYYYING! Those drinking so much coffee do this to a person? I blame the guy who profit from the caffeine business. And yes I notice the irony of it coming from a cola addict."No Oobleck. For the last time. I just want a bottle of cola dang it."

I been sitting in this waiting room with this hyper ass kid for the last 2 hours. Seriously? Those dragging the head master for the Beacon high of right now take so DAMN LONG?

"You seem MADDDDDD! Maybe some coffee should cheer you up!" Yup one of my blood vessel just burst. If I have my old dust make katana. This be the part where I slice off his glasses.

"Headmaster Merlin will see you now." I stopped myself as Gylinda open the door.

"So? You're the boy who fell from the sky eh?" Inside I meet a man with a cane. 7 feet tall wearing a wizard hat and had the scent of dry mint for some odd reason. Gandalf?

"Your head master Merlin?" The man look like something straight out a RPG or one of those fiction novels. Carry a cane with a library full of books. The man seem like he went to the wrong series.

"Indeed. The first and only head master of Beacon academy. Something tell me your not quite from this world are you?" The old man took out a pipe than took a poof.

"We found this in the river." He took out a katana out from under the table.

JETSTREAM! My precious! Damn it just don't feel right without my blade.

"Thank you for that." Just before I can reach the blade the old man took it away.

"I want a favor from you first. You see Beacon is going to do it's first entrance exam for the students and we just happen to have a little problem."

"Go on….." Something tells me I'm in deep trouble.

"I like you to replace one of the students."

Nope! Messing with the past is VERY dangerous. How the hell I know what I will change? "Bye bye!" as I head out the door the door knob suddenly disappear.

"You see? There been rumor of strange things happening in the woods and I want someone that not our student to figure it out." The man give me a trollish grin. "Help me so I can help you."

….Damn him. "Can I get a bottle of cola? I been VERY thirsty."

"When you make eye contact with the following students. They will be your team mate for the next four years." I now stand in Beacon cliff with 16 other nervous face. I spotted a female who playing with her fire and I spot some of the kids who already making rendezvous point.

"Johnny! So glad you can join us!" Qrowe spotted me around the crowd and greet me.

"You never told us you were attending Beacon." Ozipin and Port seem to be in a good mood also. Both holding there side arm with a proud look.

"Falling from the sky do that to you." I try to laugh it off awkwardly as possible. But something in Gylinda eye tell me she suspect me and still distrust me.

"So how are we suppose to find our artifacts Headmaster? I mean walking takes half a day almost…" A young blonde boy ask nervously. He seem SO out of place. Kind of like me.

"Oh I'm glad you ask." Maybe I'm seeing shit but I swear he flash the same smile future Ozipin has when coffee is 50% off.

"I made a investment from a inventor friend of mine and I want to try it out."

Before the student can register what the hell is going on. We were shot out into the woods. There were screaming and the wonderful sound of bone breaking. I landed safely while some of the others were not so lucky.

"Well…" I dust myself out and held the map Headmaster Merlin gave me. "Let's do some investigation."

I head off deep into the woods.

Else where ….

"The Sliver King is in place." In a own personal dimension bubble. 6 figure in hood playing a game of UNO.

"Is the King guarded by his rooks and bishops?" one of the six drew a draw four card.

"No." The person who title only know as Black Tyrant sigh. "I sent each of his friends in different worlds." With a wave of his hand there a picture of a single white armor warrior fighting giant robot beast. A swordsman in black fighting against an army of impossible size and a black hair girl who alone and running out of ways to fight back her nightmares.

"What about JNPR and RWBY?"

The black Tyrant just chuckle 'Sent the best hit man in my pocket to take care of them." He pull down his last card. "UNO."

Back in the forest...

"Nidrac!" A worry boy chase after his brother.

"We should quickly head toward the rendezvous point! It's dangerous wandering with only the two of us!"

The brown hair boy just laugh "Why I always know you were a CHICKEN BOY JACE! There just a couple of…" before he can finish his sentence he was swallow up by what can only be describe as godly. The monster look at the survivor and the poor sob can only let out a scream before meeting the same fate.


	3. Case 2

Case 2:Player and piece, Beast of the forest, First encounter

As I was minding my own business and braining another Grimm with my katana. when I heard a scream that sound VERY much like a bitch. Geezus. I though the first generation of beacon students were all suppose to be badass.

"Well let see what in the name of dust is going on.…"

I rush toward the sound fast as I can. But by the time I got there the only thing left is some torn cloth. Some spill blood, and the smell of someone who piss themselves.

"Nasty way to go. Look like something had a bite size snack."

Well no matter. Let's investigate the scene to see what kind of thing got those poor sobs. The pattern of torn cloth suggested something REALLY big took a bite out of the victims. The way the blood spread out suggested whatever kill them did not make it quick and painless the blood was dripping down like rainfall. I guess the monster use "something" to pierce our victim.

"Death stalker don't have many teeth, Beowolf NEVER eat anything so clean…." I need to track down the foot prints. Such dangerous bastard most left SOME marks.

There spotted it. A beast that walk on all four and have four toes in each leg. It's path seem to lead to the old temple. I quickly made haste toward the location. Something tells me shit is going to turn sour VERY soon.

"Gylinda I think we're lost again…." As I arrive at the old temple. I can hear the sound of Gylinda, Qrowe and Ozipin walking into the temple.

"NO…I swear this is were the artifact suppose to be." Young Gylinda. Look at the map with a frustrated look.

"Well do you see anything Gylinda? I want to finish this and so home and eat some strawberry cookies already." Qrowe gave a tire sigh bring out a white version of crescent moon and fire inch away from my face.

How did he…?

"Who there? Don't try to pretend my instinct never wrong."

I put up my hand and walked out. Dang, like a certain cookie eating huntress I know. His instinct as a fighter good.

"So those that technically make us team mates?" I walk out with a rogue smile.

"How did you…." Gylinda look at me then at the map. "We were supposed to be the first ones to arrive!"

"If you weren't to busy taking notes on every flora and fauna yeah maybe." Ozipin snarked. "Well where Por.."

"FREE EDGAR!"

Port riding a Ursa crash though the forest carrying some kind of axe and blunderbuss. With one more swing the creature lay dead on his feet. He wipe the sweat from his brows.

"I guess I'm a bit late then?"

"Still can't find it…" Gylinda patience is wearing REALLY thin now.

We were already looking though every possible nook and cranny in the temple and there no sign of the artifact. Two flipping hours already past and I want some cola.

"Where can it be…?" I try my mind set to think like a old trickster. "In my time they use chess…" Then I notice the bloody painting that been starting at us the entire time. The floor , the walls and the bloody roof being chess board pattern.

"Hey Ozipin? Play chess?" 8x8 square. This can't be just accident.

Ozipin eye open up wide. Yep he just figures out what I figure out.

"You clever ….Gylinda bust the ceiling D8."

"You going to trust someone who we just…"

Qrowe toke out his version of summer rose and fire in the roof top. Sure enough a single chess piece fallen down.

"Seem like Moriarty notice what you miss Gylinda." Qrowe smirked and picked up his piece while Gylinda stood there dumbfound. Qrowe with one nod and the rest of the team proceed to bust down the walls.

"Well four piece." Qrowe, Ozipin , Gylinda and Port look at the piece with happy look. They having a moment and all but something in my guts is telling me we're in danger. I mean a class full of students and we the only one been here for the last two hours? "Now let get back. We got our shit and can possibly go…"

"Wrong?"

A third party in the temple froze all five of us on track. There someone standing in the entrance playing a rubric cube smiling at us.

"I mean the puzzle was staring at you in the face and you four duntz were suppose to be the greatest hero of this age." The figure in front of me was hooded like the so call Black Tyrant who attack the agency. The person took out his hood and reveal to be a black hair red eye girl who look bored with her life. She have a onmyouji star on the hand she playing rubrics with. She finish the rubrics cube and threw it into the woods.

"Well I suppose I am the lucky one. I get to fuck with the sliver king after all. You're my prey." She look at me like I'm some sort of X-mas present. If I isn't so damn creep out by it I might find her hot.

"Excuse me who are you? You're not a Beacon student are you?" NOOOOO Gylinda what gave it away? No hooded figure in the launch pad?

"Well who I am don't matter. What important is can you survive my little pet. That coming at…"

"You're a animal breeder also?" and Port enthusiasm meter just went up by 5%. Not a lot of friend eh Port Chop?

"Not exactly. " Then we hear the sound of the roof breaking and in drops….

"SUSANO!" I can't be more surprise than ever. You see me and Atlas played this game call God Eater in our spare time. It's about aragami, Skimpy ass Russian girls and COOL weapons. Susano is one of the so call monsters name Aragami. Two giant "hands" that eat anything it's mouth can fit in. Badass looking armor. Big fearsome beast that consume all. The problem is where the aragami are is set in another world.

"You can travel among worlds also?" Yeah that the only explanation I have for all this. And here I was thinking I was the smart one for inventing a way to travel to different worlds. Shit, how people been doing this for years already?

"You honestly don't think you're the only one right?" she float above ground and with a single hand motion.

"Susano kill all of them. Leave the white hair one alive for me so I can have some fun."


	4. Case 3

Case 3: Good Byes, Coffee, Drills

I like to say I was all badass and took out a giant scorpion death monster and the mysterious girl. But soon as the girl finish her little kill order. Port, Ozipin, Gylinda, and Qrowe all bought there weapons up.

"Dust this bitch."

The next thing you know the damn aragami being push the hell back by sheer fire power from the four. One can say the amount of projectile damage was over 9000! It seem like the mouth/hand of the damn beast is damage. Port duck the laser beam counter attack from the aragami and gave one good swing at it's knee while Gylinda made some of the fallen debris into a shape of a spear and staked on of the mouth shut. The thing let out a scream and ran outside like a bitch. Breaking MORE of the already damage temple.

"We handle the monster. You deal with the chic with the emo hood okay?" Qrowe aim and shot the stinger that was aiming for Port face. It miss the big guys face by inches.

"Aim for the mouth, Stinger and pincer!" as Qrowe head off I draw my katana at the girl.

"Where were we?"

She grin and draw out a Omyuoji ceremony wood sword and block my attacks. Blow by blow we match evenly.

"Who da bloody hell do you work for?"

"Someone who hate your guts." NOOOOOO which one smartass?

"Where the hell are my friends?"

"Stuck in different worlds." NOOOOO like I haven't bloody figure out.

She dodge my attack and lightly jump back as I attempt to kick her in her stupid captain obvious face. Fuck now I know how other feel when I don't give them a straight answer.

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!"I activated my semblance. Time to force this bitch to spill the beans.

She threw five paper talismans in forming a pentagram in the air. Seem like she taking off her easy glove to.

"Make me. Water conquers fire! ORDER!" a blast of water shot out. I quickly climb to the nearest pillar to escape the water.

"You little dastard…" that what you call magic right? Special power, Semblance, and ESP I seen it all. But this is the first time I face shit that can be call legit magic. I mean summoning water out of paper talisman? "How do you do it? I mean those it run on aura?"

"Well I can teach you in p.r.i.v.a.t.e " Seem like she sneak behind me. As she swing her sword down. I can't help but grin.

"How?"

I can almost picture the shock look in her face when her wooden sword bounce back.

"Surprise!"

I finally got the kick in the face I wanted. She stumble back clutching her bloody nose.

"Fire conquer wood! ORDER!" I quickly jump down to first floor that flooded as she roast the place up stairs. Shit if only I have something except close combat weapons. I can REALLY use a handgun now.

"What was that just now?" She jump down swinging her sword downward. Again as it got close to me it bounce off. She have that baffle look on her face.

"That was SURPISE!" I aimed for a punch she block with her sword but yet still shot back.

I think there was some blood coming out her mouth from that punch.

"Semblance to control physical vectors?" Her eyes flash and she look at me with surprise.

"DING DINGGGGGG! You got it right!" Some people get the power to be superman. I'm more of the lucky ones who got a semblance over controlling the direction and speed of a physical attack momentum. Shooting, punching and kicking only do jack shit to me once my semblance is activated. I can even change the physical vector of myself.

"Don't matter." She use the blood on her mouth to draw a seal. "Let's see what you do with THIS!" with a slam she summon a pair of bloody western style dragons "Sic.."

Guess it's time to show off. "Wind cutter."

I pull my katana back into my trigger shape hoister. Once I got close enough to the dragons with a small semblance boost on running speed. I pull the trigger and the blade shot out. I use another semblance boost on my sword swing to slice dragon A head off while using it's corpse to propel myself slashing the head of dragon B head off also. Before she can say anything else my blade reach her throat.

"Now you're going to give me a way to travel to another world to rescue my friends and your coming with me. Don't test me on speed. I will slice you into 12 piece in a heartbeat."

She gave a good nature smile. She give off the vibe of someone who finally been entertain after long time.

"I suppose you did make me." She fish out a strange bracelet device. The bracelet will guide you to your friends and what your name? I mean my boss just call you Sliver King. But what should I call you?"

"John, John Moriarty."

"Well Mori kun. My name is Abe No Seimei. Or you can just call me Tamamao. We meet again soon." She gave a fox like smile.

"That was fun. Let's do It again sometimes. Oh I think Kuro chan is not going to be happy and this shikigami is going to blow up VERY soon. Please get out the old temple soon as you can."

That bitch….

I barely escape being blown to kingdom come. "Well I guess they can't call this place the great temple anymore. Feel more like a great ruin now…."

I arrive to them just as they about to finish off the aragami. Gylinda summon some sort of hail that act like needles piercing though it's legs and body. Port swing his axe like a lumber jack crippling all four of the beast. The beast try to pierce Ozipin but Qrowe easily came in and slice the stinger off. Ozipin took the chance and jump on Qrowe back slamming a coffee mug right up it's head. The giant dastard fallen from taking so much pain.

"Moriarty you finish?" Ozipin wipe the sweat from his face.

"Tha…." Did this guy just killed a giant all consuming godly monster with a BLOODY COFFEE MUG?

"Impressive isn't it?" Turn out the bastard wasn't dead after all. Just as Ozipin turn his back toward me. The beast try one last time to take a bite out of Ozzy.

Spat

Ozzy turn around and jam the coffee mug right down it's throat.

"I always bring double."

Then he proceed to punch the shit out of the bloody thing.

"Why…?"

Qrowe had the most amuse look on his face.

"Ozipin and Gylinda bet that if Ozipin can kill a monster with a coffee mug. Gylinda will walk around the school yard with a maid outfit for a week."

I look at these four teenager that later on will grow up to be badass adults in their own right. God If they were this bad. I hate to imagine what my generation of so call Hunter and Huntress prodigy going to be.

One party later….

"So you're going to leave without saying goodbyes?" Headmaster Merlin spotted me as I head out the cafeteria.

"I slipped a little tweak in chemistry in there coffee. Couple of hours later they going to wake up and forgot everything about today." I sighed. "As someone who from another time and space….It really be unwise to let my interference change anything more." After Ozipin and the gang got there team form they invite me to a all I can eat buffet with them in the cafeteria. We had drinks, we tell jokes and we did everything normal teenagers should do. We even took a photo.

"You can stay you know? No one ever know." Headmaster Merlin blew out some smoke from his pipe.

That not such a bad idea. Gylinda might be hard warming up to. But Qrowe and Ozipin always provide a source of entertainment. Plus they few people who I really enjoy spending time with.

"Nay. I got friends that are relying on me to save their ass." I hold the group photo of the first class of Beacon in my pocket. The only one with me in it. I torn out all the pictures and documents of me from the school year book so I don't change anything more in the past.

"But it was nice." I gave the head master a brave smile. "It was nice to get to feel what being normal is about."

I arrived at forever falls. "So this is it?" The bracelet had a screen that shows. This location is the spot where Atlas is trap. "Well old friend. It's time for me to save your ass." The portal to the world Atlas is trap in open up. "I'm coming." I simply jumped in.

The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is we underground. The second thing I notice is a blue hair vagabond is staring at me face to face. The third thing I notice is a kid with nice looking goggles is looking at me with curious eyes. Is that some Mole on his shoulder?

"Can someone tell me where the hell I am and who the hell are you guys?" The blue hair man for some odd reason put on a pair of shades.

"LET ME TELL YOU OF BADASS DAI…"

Before he can finish a ugly ass man with a nodachi screams at the top of his lungs.

"KAMINA I GOT YOU NOW!"

Seem like I'm caught in the middle of a jailbreak….

Beacon XX hours later….

Qrowe wake up in the cafeteria with the worst headache ever. "We got to clean up before the teachers arrive and see this mess." Gylinda with some drool still on her mouth try to clean up there after party.

"Why is there a fifth cup of coffee here?"


	5. Case 4

Case 4: Lagann, Surface, The white VOTOM

Breaking out of prison is NOT hard. Believe me, with the right set of chaos cause you can sneak out any prison wearing your orange jump suit AND the guard also. I mean me and Atlas break out of prison all the time before the detective gig. We even try to beat each other person record. My best record is 3 days , 5 hours and 32 minute. Atlas is behind me by only a minute.

What make breaking out of prison hard is when you running with a fellow who can't shut up and you don't even have a clue where the fuck you are. Just my luck eh?

The ugly bastard with MANY follower sneer at the blue hair teen.

"Give it up Kamina! There NOTHING on the surface for you! YOUR FATHER WAS A FO…"

"FALCON PUNCH!"

I deck the mother fucker in the face without thinking and took his nodachi. I mean how can ANYONE stand this guy without socking him in the face?

"VILLAGE CHIEF!

Everyone have that shock expression on their face.

"RUN!"

The blue hair boy gave me a crazy grin and grabs me by the shoulder and took the nodachi from my hand just before we can run….

The earth shake and a motherfucking ox like robot crash though the ceiling exposing the blinding ass sunlight.

"Fuck me!" times like this I REALLY miss Atlas and his mechanic skills. I have NOTHING in my arsenal that can shot this bastard down. Jet Stream might be able to cut though most material but I think against a mecha it's shit idea.

"Let's me show this bastard who the boss!"

Before I can protest the blue idiot went and taunts the mecha that is MANY times it size.

"Look here you dumb drooling moron! Let me tell you about the great badass leader of team dai gurren KAMINA! This man radiates the power of no fear. Problem is it wouldn't work jack shit on the mech driver inside.

"The hell? Die human!"

The mecha swing it's club.

"He going to fucking die…" I activate semblance and rush toward him hoping somehow I can block MANY times my size.

Then there was the sweet sound of a sniper rifle that uses electro rounds hitting the mecha in the face. The mech suit driver must be so confuse it stop itself for a moment.

"Are you guys okay?" a red head teen with breast to big for her age arrive with a zip line firing that rifle.

"No. We are attacked by giant robots of death dear. DO YOU THINK WE OKAY?" Hey I'm not having a good day okay? My friends are lost in god know where. I lost MOST of my weapons and I have no idea where I can find a bottle of cola to cool my nerves.

"No need to get emotional." As the beast raise it's arm and try to swing it's club. The girl fire rapid round on the beast and somehow topple the bloody thing. Nice marksmanship I have to say.

"Guns that run on electro bullets. Nice but you know it's not going to kill him right?" the robo got up rubbing it's head trying to figure out what the fuck just happen.

"Well Mr Grumpy! You have any idea?" the teenage girl seem piss. Can't blame her though. I'm just being in asshole right now.

"There something I found bro. Maybe this can help us fight the thing." Goggle seem confident all of a sudden. Well it's sure as hell better than what I got. Well I guess it's time for me to play my part.

" Well. You guys go on ahead and I make a distraction for you guys. I don't think you guys wanna get pot shot by" I pull out my katana and walk toward the mecha with a tire look.

The red hair girl scoffs my idea the second it came out my mouth.

"There no way a normal human can…."

The club the giant mecha was swinging down on us was knock away. Guess from there shock face they don't see this shit every day.

"You were saying?"

Every semblance is unique to a certain person. Some have the power of polarity. Some have speed and some have sigils. I make momentum my bitch by controlling the physical vector of attacks.

But not all semblance is perfect. There always a certain amount of concentration in order for the semblance to work. Image having the power of polarity with no off switch. It makes going through a weapon store a bitch when all sort of weird shit flies toward you.

"WHY WOULDN'T IT HIT?"

The bastard been swinging that club for 15 minute now. The driver inside the suit is growing more and more angry. Ever had that one boss fight who you just can't seem to beat? Bet he feeling that rage.

"Red like roses…" I continue to sing while the damn thing fire bullets and everything it got on me. I'm doing scratch damage with my katana. But I'm drain as hell also. I been trying to bounce back a constant barrage of attack for 15 good minute. My stomached is empty, I want a cola and I think I can last for a good five minute before I can't use my semblance anymore.

"What taking them so long…?"

Then I heard a voice that pierce the heavens.

"KEEP YOU WAITING DIDN'T I?"

The sound of Kamina can be heard as he drop down with the cavalry that is….

A small drill mecha with a funny face and stumpy arm and legs. I can't help but mentally face palm.

"Get in!" Rifle tits offer her hand and I jump into the mecha really regretting my life choices. I miss the days where me and Atlas can just beat the shit out of enemies with the mecha store under our apartment basement.

"You guys know how to pilot this thing?"

Kamina look at me with a confident grin. Something tell me the dude might not be hotheaded as I thought.

"Nope." The really next second the enemy mecha jam it's stone club sending me, Kamina, and Rifle tits flying on top of the mecha head.

"You guys got a plan c?" my semblance knock the mecha hand back but I got a good 3 minute left before I run out of juice.

"BROOOO!" Goggles drove the little mecha by and knock the hand way from us. Goggle kun NICE!

"NOW!" I grab Rifle tits by her bra string and Kamina by his pants and threw them inside the tiny mecha and jump in with them.

"Please tell me you got a way for this thing to jump." I stare as the club swing toward us. With some beginners luck Goggles manage to make the mecha jump in the last possible second. The enemy hit himself right in the head.

"Well that a stupid way to die."

We landed a distance away from the mecha. Kamina look at my katana and can't help but be impress.

"You did good against the bastard back there. I never catch your name."

"John, John Moriarty." I look at the trio and try to put on a classic shit eating smile. But I was so stress it look kind of sad. I look at Rifle tits and Goggles hoping they can share their name also.

"Just Yoko that all."

"Simon. Some of my friends call me Simon the digger."

Kamina look at us with a look of confidence. "WELL MORI KUN AND YOKO! YOU SHOWN YOURSELF TO BE A CAPBLE FIGHTER! I ACCEPT YOU AS A MEMBER OF DAI GURREN! THE MAN.."

Before he can even finish. One of the villager scream. Shit that can't be good. In a movie or a anime this is the part where the not so dead villain try a sneak attack. "SIMON CLOSE THE MECH NOW!"

Turn out the big bastard wasn't dead after all and was just playing possum. The damn thing crushing us with it's metal teeth.

"DAMN IT!" I can't die here! I still need to find my friends and stop who ever the fuck this black tyrant is! I still have a reason to continue to live! Atlas…Xicha….Phoeny…..K…HEIWA!

And luckily enough? I'm not the only one. Simon despite being near squish to death had a look of someone who willing to fight to the bitter end also. He turn the key to the mecha and then the impossible happen.

With a green burst of unknown energy the mecha had DRILLS pop out it's forehead and we drill though the teeth of the damn thing.

"Impossible.." I got a feeling this world is going to make me eat those words a LOT.

"WE GO BEYOND THE IMPOSSIBLE!" Kamina had that intense look on his eyes.

"WE THROW LOGIC TO THE CURB!" Simon is getting on that hammy action also.

"THIS IS HOW TEAM DAI GURREN ROLLS!" the two said it in perfect union. It's making me hot blooded and want to shout also. Drills appear on it's hands as Simon drove the mecha and charge at the ox mecha like a bullet.

"DAMNN YOUUU!" The ox mecha try one last poke of the club against us. It didn't work as Simon drill mecha torn though the damn thing like it's paper.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " before I know it I was screaming with them also as we drill the damn mecha all the way up to the surface.

"It's beautiful." I can't help but admire the scenery as we make it up from underground. The sun set and the waste land bask in light.

"This is just the start I tell you! TEAM DAI GURREN LEGEND BEGANS TODAY!" Kamina release a scream challenging this unknown world.

Later on….

"So you're a traveler from another world that trying to reconnect with your friends and stop a black robe man that leading a couple of sinister figure that fucking up everything?" Kamina pat me on the back with a enthusiastic look. "WE WILL HELP YOU AND MAKE DAI GURREN NAME HEARD ACROSS ALL WORLDS!"

"So there other beside this one huh? That would explain the strange power you use." Yoko nod accepting the fact I'm not something from this universe.

"Heh Bro is it me or is that a light coming toward our way?" Simon point toward the horizon.

Yoko took out her sniper rifle to get a look. "Tch it's the beast men." She quickly stop the camping fire and pack up.

"Beast men?" the three males in this group ask in union.

"Bunch of half man half beast monsters that attack human that are on the surface. The mechas you see? They drive the gunmen to exterminate surface humans. We not so far from where my village is."

"The name Gunmen is lame. Simon we should name our mecha LAGANN!" Kamina look like the boy who just thought he invented a new toy.

"But there also seem to be some kind of strange gunmen that with them also." Yoko frown a bit. "It's painted all white.."

All white? Shit I know I think my guts are telling me it's HIM.

"Let me borrow it." I take a look at the scoop and see a WHITE VOTOM that speeding toward us with a pack of beast like gunmen behind him. VOTOM came from a fiction novel that me and my best friend read in our spare time. It's something NOT from this world. Because the world this mecha come from suffer from HUMAN problems not BEAST MAN. Judging from the weapons and it's paint job only ONE person I know of can be driving that mech. If he with the beast men. we ALL in deep shit.

"_Fuck! IT'S ATLAS! RUN!"_


	6. Case 5

Case 5: Blondes, Beast men , The boy who boast

I'm fucking back here again. The nightmares that been haunting me for years. I stand alone in a ball room that fill with blood. Old, young male or female. All dead, and on my hand is a gun barrel that still heated from firing. God damn it. I did this….It was my damn fault everyone of these people died. I look at the suit I'm wearing that still have the guts of some poor souls I took and puked on the floor. I look at a single girl that sitting on this mountain of corpse.

She was a fucking beauty. Just like how I remember her when she was alive. Aka…

She in a red a red dress and her silver hair in a braid fashion with a tiny crown on her head. Her pure golden eye wink at me.

"We meet again someday M.O.R.I kun. Till then stay healthy." Then the world start melting into blood and I was back in that rainy day again. I was holding a magnum on a detective that was shot and heavily wounded. I seen this scene to many times to know no matter how hard I scream I always pull the trigger.

"Look after this city I love…This is my last request my seito…" I remember pulling the trigger. Ending a wonderful life. Someone I truly respect. The white detective outfit dye in red. I picked up his fedora with a empty look in my eyes.

Well that another heavy dose of guilt on my soul. What are they going to show me next? The…

"Please Mori turn your head away…Kaa san will always love you." it's the voice of someone who face I forgot. Someone who was REALLY dear to me.

I collapse right then and there. NONONONONONONO! I bury this one memory somewhere REALLY deep inside me! I don't want to see it! I don't want to feel like that young boy who powerless to change anything again! PLEASE HELP ME! ANYONE!

"WAKE THE HELL UP PUNCH!" I feel something really hard made impact with my face. The scene in front of me shatter like glass.

I woke up to find our self in a nice little underground bunker with Kamina fist still red from what seem to be punching me in the face.

"Your okay Moriarty san? Bro was kind of worry about you when you start screaming no more in your sleep." Simon hand me a bottle of water with a worry look.

"I'm…" for a brief second my eye flash to that god damn operating table again then my vision return normal. "Fine."

Kamina sit down with somewhat of a bitter look. "Who the hell was driving in that strange gunmen anyway? That guy almost destroy Lagann." Kamina look at the currently being repair Lagann. We were lucky we got here at all.

Last night when we where running for our life. The Atlas lead beastman quickly catches up to us and almost destroy Lagann with us inside. Luckily we got to Yoko place in time for covering fire.

I took a sip of water and give them a run though who they dealing with.

"Atlas Danmore. Born from a poor family in the ghetto of Vytal. He watched in a young age his home being burned to the ground because some rich Schnee corp construction project. He lived in the street for most of his teenage year and joined the army soon as he was able to. Some man make serum to become super solders. Atlas? He was just born to kick ass. He often find himself fighting platoon of enemies alone and come out winning with nothing but a handgun and a play fanus magazine. The enemies nickname him "White Nightmare" due to the white armor he wears every time when he goes to battle that always come back drench in enemy blood. Expert in ALL kind of warfare and weapons. Genius level mechanic in armor building. Atlas is someone I can count on without a doubt. But he also got his vocal cord rip out from a lion grimm nick name Nemean during the fanus rights war. Making communication with him sometimes a big pain in the ass. I build a electronic translator that can help him get though his daily life without bashing some poor idjit head in." of course I didn't tell all there is to know about Atlas. Like me. Atlas like his skeletons in the closet.

The crowd around me absorb that info.

"So if he is your friend why is he fighting for the beast man?" Yoko the first one to point out the obvious.

"He probably didn't see me last night. "

Simon also trying his best to absorb the info. "I mean he those know the Beast man are killing all the surface humans right?"

"He must have a good reason. Atlas not the type to endure injustice. After all he married quite the infamous fanus right protestor. If Atlas working for then there had to be a good reason. Either they're holding a hostage or its mind control."

"Why you put so much faith in him? He could have betray you for…" Simon mutter under his breath.

"No. I believe in him. I believe those days where we pull together against all odds. I believe in that bond we built over the years. I have faith. Because we are the MA duo. We do the impossible." I don't think I said anything else in my life with so much confidence.

I stretch my legs and force my brain to start turning. Atlas is a VERY good soldier. But he no god. I need a plan to take down Atlas. But first I need more mechs to fight against the gunmen.

"I need a side arm , map and a bottle of cola." I picked myself up. "We going to steal ourself a mech."

Elsewhere….

"AHHHHHHH!" The beast man fled away in terror. Some of them where thrown to the wall like ragdolls. Atlas bust though the wall carrying two blondes on his shoulder. Heavily wounded yet continue to fight though the beast man crowd. He can't give up. If what he saw was true. Moriarty is in this world also. Also he have to get out of here with the two.

"GRHHHHHHH!" He took a butcher knife from one of the beast man and with one swing cut many beast man with it.

"General White Beast is trying to break out the tower with the human and the Princess again!" One of the beast man run toward there king in fear hoping the spiral king can stop Atlas rampage.

The spiral king sit on his throne room and open one of his eyes.

"Despite failure yet you keep trying. I admire that persistence Atlas Danmore. Shame you waste it on a hopeless cause." There a black shadow behind him that move toward the disturbance.

Thymilph, Adine, Cytomander and Guame the so call four general came with there weapons in a attempt to stop Atlas.

"You will defy the spiral king no longer submit General White Beast!"

Adine use her stinger yet she was easily grab by Atlas and thrown out the window.

Cytomander try using a claw like weapon to attack Atlas yet he was easily counter and slam into the ground with one blow.

Thymilph tried grabing Atlas yet he lost in the contest of power and had his face implanted on the ceiling.

Guame? Soon as he try his ball trick Atlas kick him out the door soccer style.

"_GRRHHHHHHHHHH_!" Let out a scream that made all the beast man back away in fear.

"Yada. Yada." A person completely in black hood took out a weapon that look like a mechanical buster sword and face Atlas. "This is the 12 time already. Just give up."

"GRHHHH" Atlas rush him with his fist. The hood figure sigh.

"What a drag. FULL COUNTER!" all one see is a flash of light.

Later on….

"Is General white beast okay?" The beast man know as Viral is kneeing down in front of the spiral king.

"He is fine. Our backer sent him back to his cell. I found it amusing how you admire this human that is clearly more of a monster than a naked ape."

Viral bow his head in silence. When he first saw the solider in white that drop from the sky he thought it was yet just another weak naked ape to kill.

Boy did he prove him wrong. This human was amazing in fighting.

Despite the human can't say anything but Grh. He was able to take on a platoon full of Viral man AND the four general all alone. It took the mysteries man with the dark hood to finally stop him. But damn he made quite a impression. Viral later on try to swallow his pride and learn from this stranger yet the stranger didn't mind teaching some moves to the very people that imprison him. He show in aura of a caring commander that the beast man army LACKS.

"There seem to been a theft of gunman lately around the area. Bring the mad beast with you."

"Yes sir."

Back with Moriarty…

"IN THE CELEBRATION OF GETTING GURREN! BANZAI!" The members of dai gurren gather around for a toast after capturing the mecha that for some reason Kamina put sunglasses on.

"That was very clever of you to pose as a traitor of human so you can trick the Beast man to come out the mech Moriarty san." Yoko look at me impress look. All of them seem to be impress by the con I pull off.

"Impressive my ass. Soon as we jack the red mech the rest of those bastard know something was wrong and we still got our self a fire fight. The real hero are Kamina and Simon. Without them we all be fried mole meat." The group nod in agreement.

Thank god for Kamina hot blood and Simon quick thinking getting out this pickle. I suppose I was also lucky the bloody beast man were dumb as bricks also.

After the party was over I called Kamina over in a place alone and ask him a question that been biting me all this time.

"Why did you freak out on the job when you saw the Skelton with the skull bracelet?"

Kamina facial feature froze for a good second "What are you talking…"

"God damn it Kamina. Don't lie to me. I'm trying to help you overcome whatever your afraid of god damn it. Tell me what going on. You have my word Simon and Yoko will never know about it." I look him eye to eye.

For the first time I meet Kamina the unbelievable thing happen. He uncertain about something. The loud boastful idiot that willing to face down a gunmen with nothing about something..and he is _afraid_.

"Let me tell you a story."

He then told me a story of a boy who dreams about the surface. A boy that made a promise with his old man to meet him there once he is capable enough. The same boy who later on grew up and tried MANY times to escape there. He keep boast and never gave up no matter what other say. One of these times when they tried to tunnel his way up to the surface. The tunnel collapse. The boy that boast was afraid. Deadly afraid "What if I don't make it? What if I killed everyone?" So he kept boasting forcing himself to be brave. Forcing himself to continue. But the small crew he came with was frozen in fear.

Well all except one boy.

A little boy with a pair of goggle that keep digging despite all odds. The small boy is one of those few people that truly believe in Kamina boast and you know what? Kamina start believing those boast also. He believe that with the two of them working together there nothing that impossible.

After finishing his story. I realize Kamina just as human as everyone else. He no dumb ass shonen manga hero that don't know the odds. He know the odds yet kept going despite what other tells him. He afraid yet force himself to be brave. He have a sense of courage I can't help but admire. A true leader that inspire other to do the impossible.

"Come on Boss!" I gave him a grin and slap him on the back. For the first time I don't think of him as a loud mouth idiot anymore. But as a good friend. "Let's get back to the group before the group start having a wrong impression.

**AHAHAHA! Nice to meet you guys for the first time. The name is SAM. I hope this chapter manage to entertain you in some way. Thou is still a rookie writer in many ways and hope to improve. Leaving a review can also help me to make better entertainment for you guys.**


	7. Case 6

Case 6:Rivals,Combine , Spiral power

The first time I use a gun to shot a bloke in the head was when I was eleven. I was training with my mentor/father figure that save me from dying in the street like a pathetic waste of life and taught me the skills to survive. Most of my tools of trade use today was thanks to him.

"Keep your aim steady and follow the movement of the mark if you have to. Once you got a steady shot take a deep breath. Hesitation have no place in a battle field."

I squeeze the trigger. The mark had fallen.

"Your REALLY good with a gun huh Moriarty san?" Me, Kamina and Yoko is out hunting for food today. Simon and the creepy gay ass mechanic stay behind trying to know more about Lagann. I'm NOT homophobic okay…it's just that damn mechanic creep me out. A LOT. I mean i can smell the perfume from a mile away.

"Eh. What can I say. In my line of work I use a gun all the time." I put down hand gun they gave me. Not exactly the six shooter I'm use to. But this thing is quite usable in stealth mission. A pistol with a silencer built in.

"Let get our prey eh boss?" i drag Kamina by the shoulder and went for our catch.

Me and Kamina travel in the grass for some time and found our mark.

"Seem like we got dinner tonight!" as Kamina rush and get it I can't help but have my certain sense tingling.

"Huh why is there a another arr…." I push Kamina down just in time as a clever slice though the spot where he was just a moment ago.

"That my dinner you damn dirty naked apes." We face to face with a blond feline x shark looking beast man that holding a cleaver. He seem to be quite angry. Hunger can do that to people.

"No the mighty Kamina saw its prey first!" Kamina picked up our dinner and wave it around.

"So you're the one that been robbing us eh? Perfect I take care of this before dinner. Fear me apes for I am Vir…" before he can finish how he going to slaughter us and all his "badass" titles. Me and Kamina both swing our sword forcing him back. Then gave him a kicked to the guts.

"YOU TALK TO MUCH!" That one of the things me and Kamina can both agree on.

"Why YOU!" just as he attempt to charge at us a single hand in white armor came out the grass and grab him by his shoulders.

"Grh.." out comes Atlas with a annoyed tone in his voice. He spotted me and Kamina and didn't show any sign of recognizing me. He point toward some place far distance away. Then point toward me and Kamina then himself. Is he…?

"Of course General White Beast your tactical advice is much appreciate." Blonde beast man pull back his cleaver and gave a sick grin. "This is not the last you seen of me." He ran to the place Atlas was pointing.

"So why are you working with the beast man ATLAS?" Kamina can feel that Atlas is not going to be a easy foe to beat. He tense also.

"Grh…" Atlas gave off a tired sigh. He point toward his helmet. "Translator busted." Kamina look at me with minor surprise in his eyes. "Grh." Atlas nod then point toward the beast man that distance away and point toward Kamina then the canyon where we house at. "He said the Beast man is going to go get his gunmen while he was suppose to provide a distraction. Kamina GET BACK WITH YOKO TO THE BASE! The Beast man is planning a invasion." Kamina bite his teeth. I know he don't want to back away from a fight but Atlas can wipe the floor with Kamina. At least I got semblance to repel his punches and kicks. "Kamina you have to trust me. Dai gurren need there mighty leader more than ever right now. Simon need you also to stay strong." Kamina GO!""Tch." Kamina pull back the nodachi and gave me one last look. "You better stay alive." He ran back to the base.

"Well just you and me now? So how many hostage?" I look at Atlas and let out a grin. "Grh." He pulled up two fingers."Sneaking in already provided to be a failure?" Atlas simply nod. I gave him a grin and hand him a ear piece I had the creepy mechanic craft last night. "We stay in contact with this okay? Follow my instruction and we get the hostage out alive."

When I got back to the base I found a damage gurren and Lagnn and a wounded Kamina and Simon. "Damn he good…" Kamina despite getting his ass kick still admire his enemy. "Yoko what happen?" Yoko in the short way possible describe the ass kicking the mecha bro got from the beast man name Viral. "We better up our game also our we be dying soon…." From what Yoko describe the beast man name Viral had a gunmen with GOOD mobility.

"I have a plan and it's half ass."

I thus give them my half ass idea.

The next day…..

"It's amazing to see you haven't run away ape!" Viral had arrive with his shiny silver ass mech. Behind him with the White VOTOM is no other than good old Atlas who I guess arrive as backup for Viral. But if Atlas character analysis on Viral not wrong. Viral probably confident enough and to prideful to ask for backup from a HUMAN.

"A REAL man never backs away from a fight!" Kamina face the gunmen proud and strong.

"Let's so this!" Kamina and Viral engage on a mech on mech brawl while Atlas observe. Despite Viral experience as a mech pilot. Kamina pushing him back. Kamina countering his attack and throwing the proud warrior around. "How are you?" Viral scream and aim for a knee at the cock pit yet Kamina grab the mech and threw it by the waist to the ground easily. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Last night….

"Judo?" the three look at me with confuse eyes.

Yup. I explain to these guys if you can't beat Viral mecha in speed and attack then use your own defense and borrow his own power to screw with him. I did a demonstration on Dayaka who two times by weight.

"Now just in case he use his laser beam move…."

Present….

Kamina might be a idiot. But Kamina learn his shit fast and learn the basic of it all in one night. "Die now human!" as Viral push Kamina back and gather a beam of death around him. "NOWWWWW!" I gave the signal.

"LAGANN SHOT!"

We shot Lagann as a projectile on a sling shot nailing the beast man and screwing up his aim.

"DAMN YOU!" as Viral readjust for a second shot the mecha bros did something I wasn't quite expecting. What I told them was to throw Lagann again since the idiot beast man have trouble moving and gathering enough juice for his mech death beam.

What they did was….

"SIMON LET'S COMBINE!" Kamina shout with all the gusto and a complete straight face.

"WHATTTTTTTTTT!?" I'm not the only one who said that right? I mean even Atlas and Viral must be shocked silence.

HAVE THOSE IDIOTS READ ROBOTICS? ROBOTS SIMPLY JUST DON'T….COMBINE! THAT SHIT HAPPENS IN A ANIME ONLY! I tried to say SOMETHING but my mouth just fail me.

"1. 2. 3!" Kamina jam Lagann on top of Gurren and jack shit happen. WHAT DID THEY EXPECT?

"Your more idiotic than I thought ape. DIE!" as Viral fire his death beam and me about to call the rest of dai gurren to bail the idiots out. A miracle happen a miracle I never forget.

"THIS IS FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE." I can't help but be fucking amaze. My mouth hanging open like a idiot. A green pillar of energy surround the mecha and the death beam was absorb by a SPIRAL barrier that power up that damn thing even more. I mean the damn thing actually look like a mecha that can rival Viral now. "Holy shit it work. It fucking work. Kamina you magnificent bastard!" I can't help but scream.

"SIMON! BELIVE IN THE KAMINA THAT BELIVE IN YOU AND NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Kamina scream the hammy ass line to the young boy. As the pillar of light disperse around him Kamina walked the mech toward Viral. He simply said one word.

"Run." That line not mocking him it's just a simple declaration. If Viral fight back Kamina is confident enough that he WILL hand the beast man ass on a platter.

The beast man name Viral snap. "Like HELL!" He threw a punch and Kamina in a split second perform a boxing counter and may I repeat RIP THE DAMN HELMENT OFF OF VIRAL MECH AND CLAIM IT AS HIS OWN.

"You lost the very moment you hesitated and let the fear get into you. A MAN WITH NO COURAGE HAVE NO WAY OF BEATING THE MIGHTY KAMINA! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Kamina readjust the helmet and the damn thing change into the red and orange that the rest of the mech so use to.

"FROM THIS DAY FORWARD THIS MECH WILL BE KNOW AS GURREN LAGANN!"

Viral pull out his two sword. Oh is that his A game? "Seem I have look down on you human for to long. DIE!" he rush Gurren Lagann with his two sword.

"THE NAME GURREN LAGANN YOU FUR BALL!" Kamina return the favor also. With DRILL knuckles that tear though the damn swords like toilet paper.

"How can I lose to a naked ape? General white beast please provide support!" Viral know he out class know and going to run for it. "No hell you don…" before Gurren Lagann can even take another step Atlas took out a missile from the VOTOM and shot right on the ground in front of Gurren Lagann blocking it's view. "Damn he got away.." by the time we gone Atlas had escorted Viral away from danger.

Later on….

"So we leaving Kamina?" I packed the little luggage I manage to get during my stay here. Damn I seen some crazy shit here I don't think I ever forget.

"A man is never bound by one place! You are coming right tactian?" Kamina seem to be wearing the cape of his father that he found during the Gurren job. He move on at last eh?

"Why the hell not? You got the will. Simon got the skills. I got the brains and Mechnic here can fix up Gurren Lagann if it's busted." My reply just brighten Kamina day. "What the hell." I look back and see a certain red head coming to us. I can't help but smile. "Let do the impossible and REGAIN HUMANITY FREEDOM ON THE SURFACE!" I shouted from the top of my lungs and fist bump the air.

I honestly cherish those days. Kamina and Dai Gurren also developed into somewhat of a family to me. With these guys I feel like NOTHING is impossible. I feel hope in my cynical life style. But all good things must come in end. It's just not the way I thought this end.

Sometime in the near future…

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" I did EVERYTHING to prevent this yet the black coat bastard one up me! "Kamina answer damn it!" We under HEAVY artillery fire. Every damn gunmen or mecha we can pull is fighting for our lives. I scream at the top of my lungs in my mech. "KAMINA ANSWER ME DAMN IT! KAMINAAAAAA!" God please. It can't end like this….

**Hello again readers. SAM here again. This is my own spin on the birth of the legendary mecha Gurren Lagann. A bit half ass for some of you hardcore mecha fans? Leave your opinion on my review. To those who know the series you know what going to happen next right? The Dai Gunzan job is coming up. The birth of the giga drill breaker and a lost of a great hero.**


	8. Case 7

Case 7 The Dai Gunzan Job. Next Stage. Later buddy

"Grh."Atlas smirk for the first time he got to this god for shaken rock. Shit finally went his way for once. M is still the masterful tactian like always. A decoy with a five way bait and a little misreporting. He wave to the beast man that gave him a proper military salute, far as they concern General white beast just dumping them trash and corpse of naked apes. These bastards cruel as they might be only care about one thing.

Might make right. A philosophy Atlas respects.

Long as you strong. No matter who the fuck you are these beast will respect you and Atlas demonstrate to them how wrong they are to look down on human kind. There that Viral kid who came to learn a couple of moves from him and also a bunch of random beast man that spend their free time visiting his cell and just talk to him about their problems. Even beast man have their own human worries despite how much they look down on these "naked ape" . Problem with Co workers. Problem with boss. Problem with the pesky human that they just seem to got use to and even enjoy the company of. So Atlas communicates with them though combat. Try to help them realize there feeling in combat and that human and beast man can get along. That earn him a amount of sympathizer that willing to do favors for him from time to time.

"Grh…" Far out the spiral kings castle Atlas gave the signal for the humans he hid in the trash.

"God the smell and the movement of the vehicle…" a blonde boy pop his head out and puke on the side. Jaune arc, a son of one of his war buddies in the last war of grimm. We got along so well,hell I'm this brat honorary uncle. Lack his father's confidence but make it up by being able to keep a cooler head and quickly analyze a problem and solve it quicker than his old man in a crises. Poor kid was walking home when he got attack by Black Tyrants goon. Being out matched he saw a odd color tunnel and jump though It landing himself here. Quickly capture by the beast man he was about to be executed till they figure out i know the little brat and keep him as a hostage instead. Poor kid panicked for a few days before finally growing some balls.

"And I thought I was the one with the vagina. This smell just like my lab." Another blonde pop her head out. Leyte Jokin, A brilliant mad woman that was force to work on building more gunmen for the beast man empire. She remind me of Mori when he high on caffeine . Did I mention she somewhat of a Christmas cake also? She tried to hook up with me when we first meet.

"Grh…." I face palm and hand them a map. I point on the spot where Mori describe they were at. Let's hope they understand me. Jaune being Jaune still confuse as ever but the crazy Leyte gave only a brief nod. "Come on Jaunny boy we bringing the survivors and "the pandora box" to go meet Dai Gurren." The pandora box. I can't help but sigh internally. How was I suppose to know that container need a drill shape key to open it?

"You're not coming with us?" Jaune look at me with those unconfidence eyes.

I shake my head. "Grh." I still have work to do. I have to warn Mori and Dai gurren of the bloody dangers that coming.

Moriarty side….

"STOP SCREWING WITH MY COLA BATCH!" I chase Gimmy and Darry down the hall as they spray my private stash everywhere. It's been sometime since the first fight with Viral and Dai Gurren is booming as a group. We keep getting more and more members in the team. Also if my calculation is not wrong. Atlas should be finish with the last batch of prisoner from the Spiral king castle. Kamina also grew more and more confidence as a leader. I'm not saying he don't have the sprit. But Kamina don't seem to rely only on Simon as his pillar of support anymore. He seem to be more confident in his choices and may I say he made some good ones.

"Geez." I sat down tire from chasing those brats. I can't help but look to the bracelet abe or Tamano or what her name give me. The bracelet only show the digits 90%. Every time I use it the damn thing sent a bolt though my body. It's almost likes it's charging or a progress bar of how much more I have to do.

"Oh is this the world Traveling device you mention honey?" It's Gayanic again. I think I'm here so long I got use to his creepy ass eye liners. "It's not working you know? The bloody thing sent bolt of electricity at me every time I try to use it." The mechanic take a look at it with interest. "Sweetie mind giving it to me to MESS AROUND." He took the braclet out my hand before I can protest he was gone. "HEY YOU GOT THE STUFF I WANT? Well shit. Which…" the com I made for Atlas suddenly ring. There two message. one the survivors got into some trouble and be late to get to the pickup point the other only label URGENT. "What is it this time?"

Hours later in Dai Gurren mission control….

"Well fellas." I lay out the map to them and a photo that Atlas sent me. "We're dealing with mobile gun ship dai gunzan. With its fire power no matter how good we are. We will lose in a direct fire fight." The group absorbs the info. Fuck I don't like giving them bad news but our problem look REALLY dire now. "General Thy..what his name of the four major general and Viral will be on Dai Gunzan with a shit load of gunmen also. There also a appearance of a black coated stranger that wield some sort of mechanical sword. So not engage." If what Atlas told me was true. This person connected to black tyrant and he probably has some kind of out of this world weapon that can give us a run for our money.

"So what our plan Mori san?" Simon have that trouble look in his face. He must know we dealing with a big threat this time. The members look at me expecting some brilliant plan just like always.

"For this time planning I'm thinking about…" I tried to say something but my lips wouldn't continue to move. Fuck I'm nervous. Dai Gurren had faced PLENTY of bad shit over our adventures. But this is the first time no matter how hard I think I can't think of a way where everyone walks out alive. I'm worried that one misplanning from me is going to get us all killed. There not enough data and not enough time. I don't want idiocy getting others kill again.

"I have a idea."

A voice broke the silence It was Kamina sitting there with his cape and sun glasses. Kamina gave us all one confident look and explain his plan.

"It's insane."

"It's not going to work."

"IT'S FREAKING BRILLANT OLD BOY!" Kamina I could fucking kiss you right now. The freaking beast men expect some elaborate ploy like always but Kamina plan simple yet effective.

"War council dismisses! We execute Kamina plan tomorrow!"

Moriarty camp quarters…..

"…." I sat there in silence. Kamina come into my quarter of the camp with a carefree expression. "What happen to the cocky Mori eh?" He took a piece of protection armor that I ask Gayanic to make for him and set it right next to me. "You're not your usual cool headed self is something wrong?" He sat next to me and offer me a drum stick. "It's nothing. Just self doubt." Kamina grin. "Come on! With my awesome leader ship, Simon badass mech driving skill and your brains we be UNSTOPABLE! So don't worry buddy. Even if you screw up we in Dai Gurren pick you right back up." He grinned and slap me on the back. "You were there for me when I need someone to talk to so I am here for you my friend." I got to say I'm touch. Kamina must saw I lost my nerve and try to calm me the only way he know how. I return a confident smile. "Just do me a favor and wear that armor alright buddy?" I just can't shake the feeling of dread. I got Atlas as a inside spy. I got the prisoners out. I got a good size guerilla force yet I still feel like there something I overlook.

At the same time…..

"Yoko san…..I like you."

In a clear part of the forest. A young boy in goggles confesses his feelings.

"I'm sorry Simon. I already have someone I like."

And just like that the wheel of fate are turning…..

Next day….

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah we're ready. But what with you and that strange looking gun men?" The group can't help but stare at the odd looking robo.

"This? This is called the Dai Guard. It was originally from a Tv show I watch when I was a kid. This thing is suppose to be pilot by three people you know? Plus it's the only mech which design is easy enough for me to remember…."

The alarm in my mech ring. Damn they here already? "GO! GO! GO!" As team dai gurren rush out. Unsurprisingly …

"YOU REALLY THINK WE DON'T KNOW YOU TRY A SNEAK ATTACK KAMINA?!" Viral scream as gun men by gun men was chuck toward the gang. "Fuck. Look like Viral not a complete dumb ass…." The gang clash with the mook while Viral went straight for Kamina. I spot there general gorilla sitting comfy as hell in a nice view of the battle. "CHECK!" I use the rocket booster on the dai guard and jump to the dai gunzan. Punch the shit out of one of the beast man gun men nearby and chuck there stone staff right at the damn windows. A figure wearing the same black hood like Black tyrant jump and slice it in half. He pull down his hood to reveal a blue hair 20 year old young man that look plain tired.

"Guess that fusion heroic sprit was not enough to take you down huh?" he swing his sword around and point it toward me. "So a challenge as swordsman huh?" Like it or not. I know little of him and I don't think he don't have some kind of trump card that can shot me down in one shot. There also that full counter trick Atlas mention….

I jumped down the cockpit and face him sword to sword while he can't help but sigh.

"I never understand why the boss don't just straight up kill you already. I mean for Sol sake don't the boss know he don't have that much time to screw around anymore? I mean…" I came at him with semblance boost speed and aim for a quick thrust though the shoulder to disable him he response quickly and barely manage to parry it. "Got…." Before he can finish I nail him right at his balls.

"You know it's rude to interrupt a person before they finish right?" He grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Like I bloody care! I'm not some honorable knight that wait till there enemy reach peak condition! I don't give a fuck about your cause or your reason!" I'm not much of a good to shoes I admit. If I face a foe that I don't know I will do anything about I will use any tactics in the book to win. Even if I have to be call a cheater for it.

"Tch. Never black or white. Just grey and silver no?" He jump back and his sword start absorbing light. "SWORD SLICER!" A what I can only call as a sword beam came out his sword. That not something my semblance can repel is it? I dodge and pull out a pistol and fire five round rapid which he block easily.

"This is going to be a long match isn't it Silver king? So why the sneak attack? You know that you lose in a straight fire fight right? Why a sneak attack?" Blue sword can't help but ask.

I can only give him a simple grin. "Spoilers."

Kamina side…..

"ORA ORA ORA!" Kamina clashing with Viral sun glasses vs Tomahawk. The two of them fight in equal grounds.

"You gone better since the last time I saw you KAMINA!" Viral despite suppose to hate this damn ape for humiliating him dozen of time can't help but enjoy the thrill of crashing with his rival. Neither of them is letting lose in inch.

"You not so bad yourself fur ball!" Kamina grinned. The plan is getting on just like how he expect it. The damn beast man don't expect shit. "EAT MY BURNING SPIRT PUNCCHHHH!" Kamina duck and hit Viral mech square in the face. The beast man flinch and quickly went for a head but.

"I'm not done yet KAMIN….WHERE YOUR FACE!?" In the heat of the battle Viral was so focus on winning his rival he didn't notice the smaller mech not here.

Kamina simply grinned.

Moriarty side…..

"Your little shit…." The blue hair sword man notice the little robo that flew out the rocks. He try to go for it but I block his path. "You know what the best part? I wasn't even the planner for this one." The bastard try to use his sword beam yet I dodge and kick him in the guts as he try to run by. "GOOOOO SIMOOOONNNNN!"

Just like how Kamina planned it. Outcome Simon with Lagann. Hitting the one blind spot of dai gunzan. The only place where it's heavy fire power can't do shit.

Right above the ship command centar.

"LAGANN IMPACT!

The moment it hit green energy start coming out. Like always it's spiral pattern.

"This was your plan all along isn't it!?" The blue sword man attacks are getting faster and faster. "A sneak attack and a decoy cut off the sneak head tactics!" Our weapon clash and I can't resist grinning. "You figure it out at last my dear Watson. Now the ship is OURS!"

But the ship was not converted yet. Something went wrong.

"Simon!" I scream as I heard the boy panic on the com.

"I dddon't know what happen! It's not working!"

SHIT SHIT! The whole plan depends on "can simon convert the dai gunzan." Since I can hear the panic in Simon voice something must have went wrong. "KAMINA!" My only hope is that someone can knock some sense to the boy. "I'M COMING!" Kamina attempt to rush toward the gun zan but Viral not letting him so in inch farther. "FINISH TH.."

Before he can finish he was nailed in the face by none other than a white votom rocket launcher. "ATLAS!" Yup Atlas white votom came out in all its smoking glory. "I suppose I always know this happen GENERAL WHITE BEASTTTTTTT!" The white Votom engage on a one on one battle with Viral.

Kamina side…..

"Damn it …" As Kamina rush toward Simon he know in his heart Simon got the courage to finish the job. He just need a little push. Kamina jump though the fire and landed right on the platform where dai gunzan is at. "DIE!" A blue hair boy came toward him swinging a huge blade before Kamina can swing his glasses and knock the boy away like a fly Mori kun came out and kick him at the side. "Go to Simon now KAMINA! YOUR LITTLE BRO NEEDS YOU!" Kamina can only smile. Moriarty still reliable as always. "OHHH!' Kamina keep running and climb on top of the Dai Gunzan. Never stop running never give up. This is the promise he made him self that day when he wear his father's cape. He jump and landed on top of the Lagann. "SIMON OPEN THE HATCH!"

Moriarty side….

"FULL COUNTER!" The bastrd finally let out his special move as I try to slice him to piece with my own little combo wind slicer. A light came out and knock me back, several of my organ feel like it been cut to piece. It hurts yet I stand. "You can counter whatever attack hit you with the swing of a sword eh?" I stand my knee shake and yet I smile. "But you have to time your shit no?" Blue sword is getting irritated. "YOUR SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!" His sword extend and I use my katana to hit it to the side. "No matter there still general...you couldn't have!" when he saw the smirk in my face he realize something.

In the mech room of dai gunzan…..

"DAMN YOU!" Thymilph crash with Atlas in the mecha room. He is inches away from his gunmen and showing those ape who the boss before they meet general white beast in the mecha room preventing him from going in. "Grh." Atlas did a come at me bro stance. Since before the battle Moriarty already ask him to stall or prevent the ape from entering his mech. There no way the bloody thing will give up with some human taking his ship. So Atlas set up his mech to automatic ai mode to make everyone in this ship think general white beast already fighting outside instead of guarding the entrance. Judging from his study of Viral tactics. He going to be pretty mad.

Atlas already beaten them mooks and there general black and blue. "Grh." Atlas gave them a light response to tell them "that all you got?"

"Seem like you need some assistance." A girl wearing a black hoodie just like that bastard with blue hair came out from the shadow. She pull down her hood and revel black hair and two fox ear. She grin. "Atlas was it? I always wonder if my spell work against that legendary armor of yours." Five paper talisman form into a pentagram. "ORDER!"

Back at the platform…..

"Well now victory almost at sight…" Kamina walk back to his cock pit and move the mecha toward the front of the ship and gave his speech when he heard Moriarty on the com.

"KAMINA BEHIND YOU!" He turn around to see a beaten up looking gun men with a spear. "NO ONE STILL THE DAI GUNZAN FROM ME!" It must be the old fur ball himself. He charge at Kamina with his spear and Kamina took out his sunglasses and meet him one on one. Kamina knock the beast man general only a few feet back but the spear got Kamina on the side. "Damn." The beast man general keep coming at him with a barrage of attack. Kamina try his best but the wound is really affecting his piloting skill. "You did good lasting this long but NO MORE!" He stab the spear right though the middle of the mech and kicked Gurren out of the Dai Gunzan. Gurren falls on the ground not moving at all.

"Damn it I still have so much to do. I still want to see the world." Kamina don't want to die. He want to see Simon become a man. He wants a kiss from Yoko and he wants to travel the stars with Moriarty. Another person who he can call a brother. Someone that always back him up no matter how crazy it gets. Someone who willing to put complete faith in this lousy leader like him.

"Damn…."

Moriarty side…

"NO KAMINA!" I punch the blue swords man in the face and ran for the dai guard not caring if the swords beam he sent left a scar in my back. I jumped out of the Dai Gunzan and straight to Kamina. Lucky I did. Because the moment I jumped down Simon let out a scream that pierce the heavens.

"BROOOOO!"

The dai gunzan cover in spiral energy and went haywire and start spraying bullets everywhere there is. The green blast itself already knocked most of the beast man out the ship. "Jezzus. Shit really getting dangerous now." The blue swordman threw some kind of teleport stone down and just before he disappear he gave me a irrated look. "I remember this Silver king." I didn't pay attention to a word he said as I try to calm Simon over the com. No use the boy is not listening to me at all.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" I did EVERYTHING to prevent this mess from happening! Yet I failed Kamina and dai gurren as there tactian! "Kamina answer damn it!" We under HEAVY artillery fire. Every damn gunmen or mecha we can pull is fighting for our lives. I scream at the top of my lungs in my mech. "KAMINA ANSWER ME DAMN IT! KAMINAAAAAA!" God please. It can't end like this….

"KAMINA IF YOU ALIVE INSIDE THERE THAN GET UP! WE NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! WE NEED A LEADER THAT CAN INSPIRE OTHER TO PUSH THEM SELF TO THE LIMIT WE NEED A LEADER THAT KNOWS HIS OWN FAULT YET KEEP TRYING! WE NEED A LEADER THAT CAN PIERCE THE HEAVENS!SO GET UP! WE NEED YOU NOW MORE THAN EVER! LAYING DOWN AND GIVE UP IS NOT HOW TEAM DAI GURREN ROLLS!"

Maybe I was talking to a corpse. I don't know. I was never good at inspiring speeches like Kamina. Yet I can't lose hope even if things look bleak. This is Dai Gurren way after all.

Inside Gurren cockpit….

_[ OST: Liberia me from Hell.]_

"I'm so tired yet….." Kamina heard Moriarty pep talk and despite feeling half dead there a flame in him that just wouldn't do go out. His body is broken beyond belief and yet…

"I can't give up…" He was never a truly smart leader. He made most of his choice base on boast and faith on his companion. They the reason for his faith. What can he really do?

"And yet…." Simon and Moriarty is the reason why Dai Gurren dan gone on for so long. Even without him they be fine but yet….

"I REFUSE TO GIVE UP!" even if he not the great badass leader he always boast he is. But he can't just selfishly abandon his friends just because of his insecurity. He have a duty as their leader.

Kamina open his eyes wide and the spiral looking energy gauge on his mech fill up. Kamina stand up even though he wounded even though he in pain and want to give up. Despite even if he stay in team dai gurren he knows he be overshadow by everyone one day. HE NOT GOING TO SIT THERE AND DIE!

"MORIARTY JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"

Kamina stands up. "Take me to Simon."

Inside Lagann…..

"It's all over…." Bro who was larger than life for him is dead. If someone like bro already dead what can a small fry like him do? It's HOPELESS HOPELESS HOPE…

"SIMON LET ME SEE TO GRIT THEM TEETH!" the fist of the Gurren hit Lagann straight in the face.

BRO ALIVE! Simon eye lit up he feel a surge of energy in him.

"SIMON WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU ARE THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS! SO BELIVE IN YOURSELF!"

Simon press the button.

Outside….

"Your impossible Kamina." I grin as with one word Kamina manage to help Simon regain his cool and took the Dai Gunzan. I watch as Kamina combine with Simon once again and curb stomp the beast man gun men with ease. The beast man general try shooting a beam and Gurren Lagann crush it with its hand. Then it throw it's sunglasses and crucify the ape general before turning it's arm into a giant drill and went right though the ape.

"Check mate." I watch the fireworks of man victory against the beast man.

7 days later….

"AHO AHO CAN'T YOU BE A BIT GENTLER YOKO!?" Kamina cry of pain can be heard.

"You're lucky the armor Moriarty ask for Leenore to make help prevent the spear from piercing any of your vital organs and your lucky the prisoner group bought medical supply with them to heal you up!" Yoko sigh as she bandage Kamina up.

"A man can take a lot more beating than that!" Kamina boast and yet she can see Yoko worry.

"You're taking their offer to go with them to another world huh?" Yoko can't believe it. Few days after Kamina woke up from his wounds Moriarty gave Kamina a offer to travel with them.

"Don't worry I believe in Simon." Kamina stared and saw Moriarty and Atlas waving from the distance. "I got to…" Yoko planted a kiss on his lips before he can say anything else. "This is a good luck kiss. Come back alright?"

Next portal location…

"Welcome to your first dimension travel Kamina and Jaune." I was surpise when Jaune arc appear. But hell I'm use to seeing the odds I wasn't THAT surpise. "You might experience sea sick and that perfectly natural for a first timer." As I about to finish my speech. Simon ran to where we are.

"Bro I can't lead the group…"

Before he can finish Kamina put his hand on him. "You idiot! Don't you know!" His voice change to that of a big brother. "Don't believe in the Kamina who believe in you. Believe in the you who believe in yourself. You're going to go far buddy. Farther than I ever have." The Portal open and Kamina push us all in before we can protest.

" Later buddy."

**There was no way I killed off Kamina. How to save him was the million dollar question. I need Simon to have character development yet keep Kamina alive and this is my answer. Please leave a message and the next arc is…..**


	9. Case 8

Case 8 Bitcha, Area 11, Zero

The moment we landed on the next world. Gun were pointed at us from all possible direction. Atlas quickly pull two guns out while Jaune pull out his shield in quick movement. I'm impress. I expected him to scream like a little bitch. But it seem like we in some kind of air craft. Judging from the mechas…Loading doc?

"DAMN! Already in trouble huh? Is it always like this?" Kamina hand reach for his nodachi but I quickly stop him. "Let's not do any…" Suddenly a shot was fire at me and I quickly use semblance to repel it. The bullet flew to the ceiling. I glare at the soldier who shot me with a unpleased look. The solider back away screaming something about Britannia invisible spy.

"God damn it. Shut up Tamaiki! What did you expect when you shot at the stranger who just appear from thin air? We know nothing about them." The red hair girl seem annoyed by the other solider antic. She look at us from head to toe. "Who are you guys?"

"We are the BADASS group of the second team dai gurren! WE GO BEYOND THE IMPOSSIBLE AND HELP THOSE WHO ARE…" The red hair woman shot inches away from Kamina face. "Ohgi can I kill the loud idiotic one first? I mean they got a Britannia with them. They can't be good news." She glare at Jaune with a look of pure hate. "YOU DON'T MESS WITH TEAM DAI…" Took Atlas some great trouble to stop Kamina from leaping at the girl.

"It's not our choice Kallen. Let's hand these guys to zero let him decide." The man name Ohgi nod and two solider came toward us. "We'll bring us to our leader." Let's see who this zero is…

Waiting room…..

"So how long till this zero guys show up? Mori say something!" Kamina walking back and front impatiently while Atlas teaching Jaune hand to hand combat technique on the other side of the room. I sat there silently staring at time and space. "You do know they are watching us right?" Kamina turn his head around trying to search for the cameras but I easily shot down that idea. I don't think ANY thinkers that stupid to make highly visible cameras.

"You really think a tactian be that dumb Kamina? Those Cameras are hidden smaller than the human eye can see right Zero? You can come out from behind the door now."

A mask man with a black mask and a black cape open the door. Next to him is a green hair golden eye girl that chewing on pizza.

"How did you know?"

I simply laugh. It was just observing people really. "The moment Kamina made his boast Ohgi put his head down a little to talk to his com. You were watching us from the observation deck no? He ask you how to handle the strangers. So you ask the guard to bring us to the waiting room taking the longer route so you have more time to plant the bugs no? I mean once we in here you wait for some time then we start talking because we're bored. You want to get a clue who we are from our talks right? People spill all sort beans sometimes."

Zero sit down and nod. "Impressive you know that because…?" Something about him give off an aura of a prince. The girl next to him chew the pizza and look at us with some interst.

"Because it's something I do. My fellow thinker. I haven't introduce thy self. This is my group the MA agency. We solve crimes, Fight against the odds and seal odd shit that too much for humanity. We came from another world that being threaten by a madman and I need your help to find anomaly in this world so I can get my friends and get the hell out of here. Judging from your ways of handling your intruders and your base structure…Your not a government funded military group are you? PMC? Terriost?" While walking toward the waiting room I heard a lot of stuff from Area 11, Black Knights and also the stunt of a million zeros.

The man absorb the info for a moment. "Do you have proof captain crun…" Before he can finish I shouted a single name "ATLASSSS SHOW HIM THE BULLET TRICK!" He quickly drew his pistol out on me and before Zero can pull the gun out the holster. the bullets landed on the ceiling forming a five point star right above his head.

"Now is that enough proof? I 'm willing to work with you as long as you help me find anything odd in this world and find my friends." Zero turn his head toward the four of us and laugh.

"Much appreciated. Just like the news said seem like a lot of things are traveling toward this world lately…" I can't help but raise a brow, "Wait what do you mean a lot?"

Zero sighed and offer me a bottle of cola which I chug down like it's the last drink in my life.

"Go to the gym and you see. You're not the first not from this verse vistor."

Gym…

"WEAK!" Inside a model battle ground there a swarm of attackers firing plastic rounds at a certain target. This person for some reason wear a silly looking mask at her work out. Judging from the looks of it. It seem like combat sparing and she kicking all these ass.

"IF WE WIN YOU PROMISE YOU LET US SQUEEZE THEM TITS!" The solider seem to be in awfully high moral today. They came at the figure with their Japanese katana and yet the mask girl with long black hair easily beat them down.

"I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Said figure side step and knee the rookies in the balls while bare hand blocking a katana strike from a middle age man. Her voice and her hair look REALLY familiar to someone I know.

"You have improve."

"Yeah no shit Tohdoh. With all the ass kicking you give me you don't think I improve?" She quickly jump back and pull out a sub machine gun and fire but not before dropping two flash bangs. Stunning anymore soul that didn't see them.

"Now give me them balls Tohdoh!" the figure attempt to drop kick Tohdoh but was barely block by Kallen. "Kallen chan huh? You finally except my offer in sleeping with me? I promise I be gentle in your first time." The girl name Kallen blush like a tomato. "Like…" before she can even reply again Xicha stab a medical needle at Kallen knocking her out. "JUST ME AND YOU NOW TOHDO…" One of the soilders bring up a hour glass and scream. "STOP!" The fighter made a tch noise and holster her weapon.

"You need more self control. You almost manage to beat the whole platoon in 10 minute." Tohdoh walk to the fighter attempt to teach her. But the figure just push his hand away. "I'm fin….LITTLE SHIT?" Yup I had my suspicion. But only one person in this world call me by that nick name. The figure took out her mask. It was fucking Xicha. I should have know from her fighting style and her love to insult her enemy. Plus her old habit to flirt with strong female never changed.

"We got a lot to talk about Bitcha my friend."

Pocket Dimension…..

"Sky sword and Maruchi seem to failed in their task in killing the silver king." Black Tyrant stands with a shikigami he created alone in his room. Shikigami one of those many things he learns how creates when he first began his journey. So many years have passed since he set out for his journey. So many corpses he had trample over to fulfill his dream. He can't fail. He WILL stop John Moriarty no matter what. Because he knows what happen if he not stop, the rain of fire the mountain of corpse and the end day virus.

"May I bother my lord….why didn't you let Maruchi and Sky sword go 100 % against John Moriarty? They would have wipe him out in a heartbeat." The shikigami had been asking the question all his "comrade" had been bugging him about.

"It's complicated." Black Tyrant can only sigh as he move a black king face to face with a silver king. If only they know his story. "The power of geass huh? Hokuto tell the members to stand down. Even without our intervention they be facing a trail already." If all the world traveling memory still hold Moriarty and his companion already travel and meet the infamous zero. He can't help but smirk. Everything is according to plan. The group saving Kamina and Jaune arc appearing in the spiral verse might have complicated things but no matter.

"For a peaceful future. Even if the death of million is needed."

**SAM here again. Curtain rise for the third arc. The geass arc! I WILL DESTROY BRITANIAAAAAAA!**


	10. Case 9

Case 9:The Chinese job, New mechas. Geass.

Ever had that one bad friend who you don't REALLY like but just can't get rid of? Xicha Doxhwar serves this role with a T for me. We meet back when I first started the agency. I got a request from the police to arrest her and we fought on the Schnee docks with everything we have. We fought for a whole 6 hours throwing everything we got at each other and in the end of the day we sat down and had a drink and became pals ever since. Xicha work as both a mercenary and an underground black doctor that heal criminal and scums for a certain fee. Her motto as a doctor is "_Don't worry about it. The dead ones don't sue you._" 19 years old and love fucking with authority figures. As a friend I try my best to keep her out of jail for murder, burning the house of who ever piss her off AND the numerous complaint made by females in the city about sexual harassment. Damn it Bitcha control your lesbian horomones…

"I was investigating a certain virus before I was attack in Atlas….The fucking bastards got the drop on me using power I don't know."After a good briefing on what the fuck is going on and having another half hour of combat with fucking Atlas. Xicha tell her side of the story. "Guess all your crazy talk about the mutiverse was right after all." She look at me slightly amuse.

I can't help but sigh. In other circumstance I would have gone for the IN YOUR FACE taunt. But…."You think I'm happy I'm right? I rather all my theory just be work of fan fiction than reality. My friends are scatter, My agency burnt, and I'm going to miss the premiere of the Achieve men movie!" I'm just to tired to taunt that annoying bitch right now. "So what exactly is this organization? I mean they have a thing for black?" It's don't take a genius to figure out everyone is wearing freaking black. Since they not government troop OR PMC. What the hell are they?

"A terrorist group or they like to call themselves "freedom fighters" " Xicha show her armband. She got quite the dirty look from Kallen for that comment she just said. "The black knight a group dedicated to freeing their home land and kick out the Darwinist Britania government out there home land. I'm one of their new members." Great. Always trust Xicha to oppose authority. There a limit to being a rebel you know?

"So any anomaly in here in this world? I mean stuff that stand out to you?" Xicha out her finger on her chin.

"Huh….There is the Geass."

Zero Room…..

"So his name is John Moriarty huh?" The teenager know as Lelouch vi Britannia sat alone in his room observing the chess piece he sat down on the table and the security feed of the four. Their eyes and ears everywhere on this ship. He felt the need to observe this stranger that is smarter than your average mook. They don't even know there friend had been Geass already. Meduim height, White hair with a eye patch and a cleverly disguise mechanical arm. Moriarty seem like one of those people who you see in the cheap anime movies Japan produce back then. His companion the white armor man who face is not seen despite saying nothing but Grh seem to have the aura of a military men. An aura very much like Tohdoh. He also seem to be very close and loyal to this Moriarty. Noticing what Moriarty need and always staying close to him. Then there this Kamina idiot who look like nothing but in idiot and the boy name Jaune Arc who have the combat capability of a civilian.

"Either way I gain a bishop, a knight and two pawns." Lelouch stare at the great beyond. "For my next plan on destroying Britania I need allies. Where can I,,,," his phone ring it was a message from Diethard Reid…..

Mecha bay…..

"So the girl name is C.C and she this immortal witch that grant people this special power called the Geass huh? Lelouch have one you say?" I sat there and listen to Bitcha story while watching the black knight being trash by Atlas.

"I don't know what it is and I don't like repeating myself okay little shit? This guy is smart just like you but he lack your hesitation . He think of everyone in this ship as nothing but pawns…." Xicha open a can of Sprite and look at the clear sky. She gave a wink to one of the pass by female officers while teaching Jaune self defense.

"Why don't you be there tactian Mori? I mean at least you way more likeable than that guy." Kamina seem unhappy after his first meeting with Zero also. He mention something about zero hiding him self and running away.

"Not my world Kamina. Till I have a clear idea what does Zero Geass go I'm not going to move against the man who controlling a small army." Zero not a stupid man. If someone present a threat to him he will wipe him out. He seem like the chess master card carrying villain type.

"Where Atlas by the way?"

Engineers bay….

"GRAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Atlas smirk at his latest creations. In the last universe he went to there not enough for him to build a GOOD mech. But in THIS verse. The Yggdrasil driver is truly amazing. The mecha now be able to maneuver in ways he never think of. He can't help but be proud of his four creations.

"Impressive. We might share note one day Iron man…." A brown pipe smoking woman examine Atlas hand work. Rakshata Chawla was her name. Turn out the workshop he stumble upon was her and he was so busy working he didn't notice her till she hand him lunch. "Your work is….fascinating ." four mechas with unique designs. A foot soldier looking knightmare. A knightmare with sun glasses, a knightmare with horns and last but not least. A black mecha that have a LOT of fire arm and for some reason have a V on its forehead.

"Grhhhh….." Atlas please with himself still hand a certain blueprint to the woman.

What Atlas want to build is….

Training room….

"Come here little SHIT!" Xicha aim a sweep kick for my shin when a certain masked bastard voice go though the whole ship. Every one stop dead in their tracks.

"Lady and gentlemen I sure you know the 1 million zero mission was a resounding success. But like it or not we need to build our self into a force that Britannia can't take lightly. For that happen we need to have allies….." a photo of a young girl and a bunch of absurdly pale adults was shown in the screen.

"Lady and gentlemen we are going to steal ourselves a country." …..Did I hear that right? Did zero just say he going to steal a country?

Else where...

Two blue hair boy look at the world map and smile. "The black knights don't even know what hit them right Castor?" The other boy giggle. "No idea. No idea.. right Rai senpai?" There among the corpse of dozen of dead black knight soilder is a boy with in empty look in his eye. The last surviving soilder rush the boy that easily slaughter his squad. He has white hair and blue eye and most importantly of all.

He had a geass symbol on his right eye.

"Kill your self." The japense soilder in the next minute againt his will shot himself in the head.

"The real world is never kind. It be better if they learn it sooner.I will crush the black knights for our majesty." He wipe the blood from his hand and walked out.

**SUP! SAM here again! Second chap of the code geass arc! Rai from _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Lost _colors and the Blue hair brother from the DS games are joining the fight!**** How many fates would change because of these events? **


	11. Case 10

Case 10. Disagreement, Suzaku, Plan

"So do you like pancakes?" Jaune ask as I kick him in the shin and then German suplex him to the ground. It was my turn to train Jaune in the dojo now. Atlas somehow manage to convince the three of us to train the green horn in combat. The three of us of course protest but Atlas gave us a offer we just can't refuse.

"Grh." The moment he showed us his project Kamina and Xicha jumped on the bandwagon. He also offer to remake me some better gear for combat in exchange for teaching his friend son combat lesson in order to survive in this journey of ours. How can I refuse the offer of better weapons?

"So what happen between you and Zero? I mean you seem pretty piss off when you came out the council room." Jaune got up and redeploy his shield, quickly blocking a jab from my kendo sword.

"It was nothing. We just had a SLIGHT disagreement…" I force a bitter smile into my lips.

War council couple hours ago….

"WE ARE NOT USING THIS KID AS A HOSTSAGE SO WE CAN TRICK THE MASS INTO THINKING WE HEROS! THAT KID IS INNOCENT AND HOW THE FUCK YOU KNOW THE BASTARD WOULDN'T SHOT AT US AND KILL OUR HOSTAGE?"

I had a…bit of a break down in the war council when Zero summon his group to tell them about his plan.

"I ask you to come because Xicha said you were wise. If you going to be this emotional please get out my war council and go back to playing detective." Zero said it in a tone that the only thing stop me from reaching for his throat is Atlas and his unknown power.

"…..Why don't we expose the corruption of the high eunuchs and let the people rebel? Use Tianzi as a president to guide the broken nation back into wealth would be fine and dandy no?" I just can't accept the fact of using innocent kids who have no idea of what going on around them. To many possibility of shit go wrong. But I don't like the sound of the poor kid being marry to a Britannia lolicon also.

"So do you have any plan wise "tactian"? You just going to get the most corrupt men in china to somehow confess to selling off their people, land, AND empress so they can get a high position in Britannia? " Zero shot a sarcastic comment right at where it hurts. It is true I got no way to save this group ass and rescue the poor kid. But it's against my own moral code to use kids as hostages. I mean how the hell you know the target wouldn't shot your hostage dead just because they lose their worth?

"Atlas I heard from Xicha and the black knight that spar with you of your might. Can I rely on you to protect me in the banquet?" Atlas turn to me but I can give nothing but a weak nod. Unless I can pull off some second plan under my ass Zero plan seem to be the only one that works.

Back in training room….

"A remember a shield is your weapon also. Don't only use it to defend you and get cre…" I swing blow against blow on Jaune forcing him back while giving him some of my combat advice. He quickly ducks under my swing and bash me on the chin with his shield sending me back. Fuck this kid did got creative. He landed quite the dent on me with that shield and his need to improve sword work.

"Your okay Mori?" Jaune offer his hand and I took it. Damn I been fighting him for half in hour and I'm tired as hell. All the wounds I inflicted on him is gone and even though I hate to say it but the kid unskilled but strong. Let see how he react if anger…..

"Just work on your defense and counter okay kid? You have a strong aura why you never use your semblance when fighting me or Atlas?" I crack my neck from soreness. During the fight with the kid I can sense his aura unlock already but for some reason he not using his hunter unique semblance.

"I don't know okay? And stop calling me kid. We're the same age." I can't help but laugh at that notion.

"What makes a person grown up is not how much you grown biologically. What makes a human grown up is how he thinks. How he react to his problems. A kid from a hero family would demand respect from people who he didn't earn the respect from. Reason? Just because my dad was a hero. I should at least be treated with some respect."

Seem like I anger Jaune when I said it. He pull out his sword and slash at me while I activate my semblance and repel it easily. He got up with fire in his eye. "Round 2. If I win you stop calling me kid and treat me like my age and take back the things you said against me. If I lose I do a request you ask." I smile.

"This is just to easy."

In the same time Atlas…

Atlas decide to observe the geological surrounding of the Chinese federation in order to get a hand on a worse case scenario. Escape route, Where to attack and defend is always important for a solider to know. Plus he also promise the gang to get them some new shit as the group only capable mechanic. There just some shit the ship can't provide, so he burrow some money from Xicha and walk the street of china. The place is exotic as hell and he wish to take the design of some of the weapons with him back to Vale. But something caught his attention while shopping.

"Suzaku stop it!" A blonde man try to hold back the brown hair boy that was inches away from drawing his sword at a certain silver hair boy with blue eyes.

"Don't hold me back Gino! That was cruel old king of Britannia! How dare you insult the dead! How dare you insult euphemia dreams!" The brown hair boy push the blonde away and draw his sword at the silver hair boy. The boy dodge easily but unknown to both of them there was a child behind them. Atlas manage to barely make it in time and disarm the boy called Suzaku putting him face first on a nearby stand and unable to move. The Britannia soilder was so shock by the time they recover they don't know what to do.

"She dream of a impossible dream and died getting her name stain as the "Massacre princess." I only point out how foolish she is." Suzaku try desperately to struggle against mystery white armor man hold but the person got the grip of a fucking bear. "Pollux, Castor we take our leave now. We still have to plan security for the wedding." As the boy leave and Atlas release his grip. The Britannia solider weapons were quickly pointed toward him. "How DARE you deny me of a chance to defend my lady honor!"Suzaku aim to back hand Atlas but Atlas simply counter him. He pull back and aim for a spin kick and Atlas simply grab him in mid air and drop him like a sack of potato and point toward the young girl that he was about to murder a few second ago. "GRHHHHH!" Suzaku might not be the smartest kid in his class but even he know what have happen if the stranger didn't stop him.

"Back off." One command from Suzaku and the solider withdrew there weapons.

"I'm sorry sir for my unknightly behavior. If I had continue a innocent life would have been lose. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. One of the knight of the round. How can I repay you?"

Shit was about to be even more complicated…..

Zero main quarters…

"Moriarty naïve." But Zero admit he those have a point. If they can get the people of china to rebel against this corrupt government and establish Tianzi as there president it will be a wonderful victory for them. Black knight helping them to overthrow these horrible people? Icing on the cake. But with the man behind the whole mess will do anything to prevent it from happening. A man that can truly surpass him in wits.

"Brother….."

He need to outsmart his brother and make his plan a success. "All for a better future for you Nunnaly." He look to a far blue sky.

Schneizel personal room….

"My liege. There seem to be a rather new handsome recruit asking to join the army." Schneizel personal aide walk into his office and hand him some documents. On the paper a 17 year old blue eye blonde boy had join. He look so attractive in such a young age putting him in the army be a waste. He should work as his assitant. After all a emperor can't have to much help.

"Have him work as my assistant." As Schneizel sign the paper. The rose hair aide walk out and into a restroom and took off the wig and the fake eye ball. Reveling a smiling white hair teen.

"Trojan Blonde complete."

**Well SAM here again. Due to buying Fate/Extra and No More Heros i be busy in some respect. PLEASE leave a review.**


	12. Case 11

Case 11: The wedding Job, Rai Vi Britannia, One

"I fucking hate weddings."

The outside is fucking chaos. Xicha fighting the twins, While Suzaku and Gino is facing off Kallen and Kamina. Me and Atlas is desperately trying to fight back against the Lancelot Grail threat.

"How long till Zero "Miracle" finish?" I deploy the tonfa on my mecha barely blocking the Lancelot Grail sword slash. Shit I'm just not use to this mech, if I had the Dai Guard maybe I would have stood a chance defensively. The mecha not bad but damn the control are hard to get use to.

"Grh…" Guess from Atlas grunt he meant something like stop bitching. I should really start my process in fixing his voice box. All this grunting is going to cause confusion.

"Pay attention Twist of the world!" Rai sword flash and before I can make a comeback my mecha arms slice off. Damn it! This guy a fucking ace.

"Shit!" I back off while Atlas cover me. Even with me and Atlas teaming up together we still getting our ass handed to us.

"ZERO! We being slaughter out here! MIRACLE PLEASE!?"

"Shit Xing Ke!" Kamina curse on his com and there I see Good old Xing Ke rushing to what clearly a trap. When it comes to the empress he don't use his brains those he?

"BITCHA!?" Damn someone had to stop that idiot!

"Pin!" Bitcha being push back by the twins now that they combine there mechas into some kind of horse man with wing mecha. They using close combat to push the long range Xicha back.

"Kamina!?"

"PIN!" Drill knuckle against Suzaku MVS. Suzaku is coming at Kamina and not letting out a inch. The two of them can't land a direct blow at the other. Fuck if I'm not to busy worrying about my ass I just might record there fight.

"Atlas think you can stall for some time?" The Lancelot Grail spin and slice off the rifle of Atlas VOTOM. Shit and I thought Atlas was a ace pilot already. He giving even Atlas a run for his money.

"Grh." Good now let hope I can make it to Xing Ke before he get shot to piece.

"How the fuck we got to this?"

Hours back…..

"You know? The rumors about you being in unlikable asshole is quite true." Jaune mutter in the com as he walk down the inner halls.

"Bite me Jaunny boy. Your job is to get them loosen up and confess to viewing their country people less than dirt or are you comfortable having the potential death of a poor kid in your mind? You look Britannian they not going to put their guard around you that much." Inside the room I'm reading the books on Britannia history for dummies. Just from hearing rumor around the place is not enough info for me to run any plan. At least everything in the last world was old fashion enough that complex plot was not needed. But in this world of plot, murder and geass? Dang I need to be more tacticful. So I decide to plant my Trojan blonde inside to get the 8 Chinese dastard to loosen their lips around a "Britannian".

"If you ever get caught use the fake death pill I gave you fast."I know sending in a rookie is a dick thing to do. But he the only one that wouldn't trip any flags. I need a inside man after all.

"Now let so steal ourselves a confession."

Atlas side…

"Grh…." Atlas can't help but sigh. Why did he always find himself into conflict?

"LADYS AND GENTLEMAN! IT'S TIME FOR THE ANNUAL BRITANNIA STRONGEST SOILDER COMPETETION! TODAY WE HAVE A CHALLENGER!"

Atlas sat on one side of the boxing ring while. A BIG armor muscle man sat on the other side of the ring looking hype as fuck. Fuck the dude use steroids?

"Grh….."

A few minute back after few minute of awkward silence they figure out Atlas have problem speaking so they try to see what kind of stuff catch his interest. It was at the subject of boxing when Atlas old habit kick and can't help but mimic the new fighting style he never seen. That got them thinking he like boxing and before he know it they want to test his skill.

"Grh." Atlas got up and position himself. Well all for nothing. He got up and walk to meet the man face to face.

"Hiding yourself behind a mask and armor? Let me tell you one thing your pun…" Why must all dumb muscle taunt?

"MATCH START!"

Swift, Precise and Brutal. One liver blow was deliver to the guy before he can even throw his first punch. The dude drop down crying for help.

"Grh.." the dude try to get up and swing at Atlas and yet Atlas can't help but pity this guy.

He going to get the beat down of his life.

Atlas block him proceed to upper cut then slam his fist down on him with all his weight. The very floor they fighting at gave a slight crack.

"KOOOOOOOO!"

The crowd go nuts. Atlas look around and spotted Tianzi with her body guard li xing ke observing all this from the top. Mori was right kidnapping a kid and take her along on a job that can't promise her safety don't sit well with him. But if M think he should lend a hand to zero he do all he and M have learn to trust in each other completely over the years starting from that day he can called Mori family.

"Next match is….."

Mori room…..

"Would you give a shit about the ants you trample over every day? As someone of noble birth I think you should understand that Joan. The common people to us is just a stepping stone for us." And the idiots just said the golden lines. I got to hand it to Jaune for playing the dumb blonde.

I can't help but grin. A couple of fake opposition party Chinese assassins, A fake escape plan and some tea to ease the nerve of the near assassinated scum bag. Then ask "Joan" to ask the obvious question why they try to kill him. Seeing he a Britannian they have no reason to think he a spy.

"To easy." I grin. Now all I need is to find the right moment to broadcast this worldwide. If I do this right now they just straight up deny it or cover it. So why not start a rumor on the net first? Let people get suspicious and at the right time send this worldwide.

"Still…." I look at the spare suit I found."Be a shame not to use this." I still have a thing against suits but the chance to survey the target prove to be something I just can't resist. Plus the shit they serve in black knight diner are just not tasty.

Celebration banquet….

Damn the Chinese know how to cook. I found myself stuffing my face in the food table. I spotted our mark Tianzi, Lolicon noble man and the three so called knight of the round member patrolling the area. Guess from my stunt this morning they had up the security guard.

"And even that it's not going to stop me." These idiots are going to taste the almighty power of rumors and social media.

"Your don't belong here." There a single voice within ear shot that froze me dead at where I am. Fuck and I was sure my forge documents were so well done.

"What are you talking about? I'm Lord Holl…"

The boy gave me a death glare that silence me. Shit he scary. Remind me when Atlas is trying to persuade someone. " Much like I'm a relic of the past. You're someone not from this world. No matter how clever you are I can see from your action and that aura of a outsider you give off.." Then he close and open his eye reveling a Geass mark. Shit and here I was thinking I blend right in. How much can the Geass do?

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Well come on Sherlock Holmes tell me who the hell you are.

"Second Emperor of Britannia. Rai Vi Britannia. "

Due to reading Britannia history for dummies all day long my memory still fresh. Rai Vi Britannia. That the name of the second emperor of Britannia who lead the first successful defense against Britannia enemy when it was still a young country. He was inspiring figure enough to make even lowest coward fight like heroes. After repelling the enemy it was rumor that his mother and sister died in the war and in grief he committed suicide.

"But that was ages ago. Rai Vi Britannia would be at least around 400 year old right now. Your fucking lying."

"Believe what you will twist. The only reason I haven't kill you yet is because today is the day were Britannia and the Chinese join hand to hand."

He look toward Zero whom walking from the entrance. On one side of him is Atlas who holding a dozen of knock out guard and a young girl who I only spotted once in the ship. She must be Kaguya. Dozens of spear man keep long distance away from the trio. Seeing Atlas in combat probably scare them to death.

"So the armor giant that bested 100 of my man is your new recruit zero? Impressive."

"Schneizel….."

"Men back off. Today a day of celebration and I doubt you can fight against the armor man that can beat 100 solider in single combat. If that man want us dead I think only the knight of one or the old king can stand a chance." The men back off sighing in relief.

"Schneizel! Today I desire a chess match with you! With I win I want Suzaku to join our side!"

The blonde man name Schneizel smirk. "I agree, but if I win I want that white armor soilder of yours to join us. Too much of a good pawn to be wasted on you."

Thus the most intense chess match ever of all time began.

Hours later…..

"CHECKMATE!"

The two got into such complex chess match half the spectator can barely catch up. "What your next move Zero?"

Zero hesitated for a second before a girl from the crowd came with a kitchen knife running toward Zero. Atlas step in front of her and the blade snap like a twig. Unless you have anti armor rounds cheap kitchen knives are not doing to hurt Atlas. I learn that from sparring with the big bastard. Took at least a freaking war hammer to dent that armor.

"YOU KILL THE PRINCESS YOU MURDER!" is she referring to the princess masscare incident? Guess the crazy princess had fans before she snap. Quite the infamous incident for Britannian. One of their own snapping like that.

"Nia calm…." The brown hair one name Suzaku try to calm the glasses girl down but she only scream back. "YOU WERE HER KNIGHT TO! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET HER MURDERER RUN FREE LIKE THAT?" that seem to struck a chord for the boy and the boy bite his lips and said nothing.

"Zero, I change my mind. It be better if you don't go tomorrow. Who know what kind of tragedy you bring up." Schneizel turn away and like that the party die down.

Later on that night….

Xing Ke was not about to let this happen. Her majesty was about to become a hostage for a couple of people that will make her life a living hell. As her protector since her father death. Xing Ke make it a duty of his to make the Tianzi life everyday enjoyable as possible.

"But HOW!?" Xing Ke slam his fist on the wall. His allies all been put in jail as a possibility of a rebellion by that Rai kid. He got no way to rescue the empress. Is he going to fail her now?

"Your Li Xing Ke Tianzi body guard no?" Right there in the shadow is a one eye silver hair boy with black jacket and black pants grinning at him. He hold a Japanese Katana on his waist and he give off the aura of a trickster.

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a simple detective that going to help you achieve your dreams. I am your last hope."

Day of the wedding…..

Tianzi was nervous and sad at the same time. She always image how life will be over the forbidden city. Now she finally get to know….as a hostage. She wanted to leave the city with Xing Ke. But like the boy Rai said. "Reality is cruel."

"Do you accept this man as your husband?" Tianzi snap back to the altar. Well once she said it her freedom is history. Short Argument can be heard outside. "Xing ke save me." TianZi Whisper silently.

"I…" Before Tianzi can say her words.

"Just hit random!" A voice loud enough everyone turn there head toward the entrance.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

The door was kick open by a boy in eye patch with some sort of mobile device. Next to him is Xing Ke trusted comrade.

"It didn't work. It didn't work." The boy sighed and walked toward the altar.

"Who the bloody hell are…" Before the soilder can finish they were push back by the boy with some unknown force. "Get out my way." The boy walked toward the altar and smile "Your majesty. Xing Ke send me here to take you out this dump. My name is ONNNNEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Moriarty side….

Just like that I made a little girl day. I said my next few lines with so much HAM I can make a dinner for a family.

"I CAME HERE TODAY TO SHOW YOU THE TRUTH BEHIND THIS SINISTER WEDDING THAT PLAY WITH A MAIDEN HEART! ASSHOLES 1-8! YOU SAID THIS WEDDING WAS FOR THE GOOD OF THIS COUNTRY NO?" The 8 man nod their head.

"NOW LISTEN TO THIS EVERYONE IN THIS CHURCH!" I press the recorder.

"Would you give a shit about the ants you trample over every day? As someone of noble birth I think you should understand that Joan. The common people to us is just a stepping stone for us. We WILL become Britannian royals and one pesky body guard not going to stop us."

Guess from there shock expression. A good 80% of the crowd wasn't expecting this shit.

"GOOD FOR THE COUNTRY? IT'S MORE LIKE YOUR USING THIS WEDDING TO MAKE YOUR SELF MORE POWERFUL YOU GREEDY BASTARD! THE PEOPLE ARE SUFFERING WHILE YOU FEED YOUR SELF FAT!" I then press a button on the phone then the magic start happening.

Everyone phone in this country just got a new email. They open it and it shows the 8 corrupt bastard giving there commoners are dirt speech.

"How…?"

"The Chinese govern everything happen online right? It's not that terribly smart to not set a password for your computer your grace." And with that they fucking doom. Report of rebellion are heard everywhere when people switch to the news. The 8 are done for.

"Arrest these man for Treason and corruption!"as a whole group of Chinese soilder came by to arrest them the brown one with glasses grab Tianzi.

"Don't move or I blow her head off!" Shit I wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Just take your prison time like a man. Do you know how trouble you get if you actually kill her? You be hunted down by every Chinese in the globe for the death of their leader."

The big fat one turns to Schneizel and scream. "Lord you have to save us! Take us as refugee to Britannia!" Schneizel easily gave the man the look of when you see a vermin. "Why should I help you? Your useless to me."

"Because we know the secret on how you revive that abomination! The Old King of Britannia! If you don't we spread these new out wide! We both go down!" Schneizel click his tongue. Is he actually being threaten? "Suzaku Escort the…."

Before he can finish the third fucking party drop in.

"We are the black knights! We have came here to assist the Chinese in their time of need! Let the empress go now!" Zero and my crew drop by armed to the teeth. Fuck had they been hiding all this time?

"Zero…." Schneizel bit his teeth and called out a name. "RAI! GET US OUT THE CHINESE BORDER NOW!" in the next instant the roof of the church was slash open and out appear a majestic red mech. "YES YOUR MAJESTY!" Before we can shot the bastard the mech use its hands to block the bullets and whisk the major Britannian Players to safety.

"Fuck…." That the only thing I can said as I watch them whisk the girl away.

In the Ikaruga…..

"The Britannian had to refuel in Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors that the only chance we get to attack them and rescue Tianzi. Cause once she out the Chinese borders she dead." In the war council the group had a new member Xing ke sitting there.

"If only I could have piloted the mech here and arrive faster…" Xing ke still blaming him self for letting stuff like that happen to her.

"We get her back I promise." Zero sounded quite sincere for a masked bastard. "And…nice work Moriarty. You somehow did manage to get the most corrupt man to confess to their crimes." The group turn to me with a admiring look that I can't help but blush. "Look the point is we got this last chance to get a little girl back from a bunch of dastard that going to make her life a living hell. Let's go steal ourself a ruler."

**SAM here again. I reasearch and got that Rai was once a Britannian prince in the past before grief struck him and he choose to end his life. Since they never gave a lot of info in Lost color other than that. I decide to make my own version of his tale instead. Till next time and leave a postive or negative review!**


	13. Case 12

Case 12. Lancelot Grail, Zero Miracle, Enrollment.

"The mother fucking place is just to quite…."

I got inside my mech that been dub by the group as "Alexander" and waited for Zero to give the signal to attack. But when are we going to get the signal? I mean we don't have a lot of time and XingKe have a hard time not charging in front of all of us and getting himself into a ambush.

"I been dying to ask you Mori. Who took your eye?" Out of everybody the last person I expect to stay calm Kamina just ask me over the com. He driving a knock off version of the gurren lagan with a install spiral engine and whatever drive they called it. I got to say him just waiting there and not shouting quite out of character.

"Yeah you never told me little shit. I mean at the new year's party when we were playing truth and dare you use a excuse of a case to get out of your truth." Xicha stand in far distance in what she called the heavy arm gundam. Heavy arm gundam seem like something only a fire power happy nut like Xicha prefer.

"I got it when I try to arrest Cinder Falls solo okay?" No use or reason hiding to the guys about mylost of the eye anyway. I was going to tell them when I was bored or if I have time."I was young and I was stupid thinking I can take a criminal like Cinder fall down solo. In order to teach me of my ignorance Cinder burn my eye out in combat. If Atlas wasn't quick enough I would have been ashes in that dock already." Yeah losing to Cinder also help me realize how much of a small fry I am against the big player out there.

"Grh…"Atlas snark as the sound of explosion can be heard.

"Guess that our cue fellas. MA move out!" We than proceed to drop from the fucking sky right toward the battle. Zero plan for us to drop by as the surprise attack against the heavily defended Britannia army.

"ONNNNNNNNNEEEEE!" The sound of Rai can be heard as he turn from fighting mook to me. "I will destroy you NOW anomaly!" he flew toward me and our weapons crash in mid air.

"Why the hell you hate me so much? You're a anomaly like me to dead man!" Me and Rai fought weapon to weapon all the way till we got to the ground.

"That is true. But I'm not the one trying to gather lost souls and changing fate! Your very action cause event that wasn't suppose to happen to happen!" Shit he good. He like a red fucking flash. I just can't manage to hit him.

"Die!" as his sword swing and it's inches away from my head. A certain white votom shot the sword out his hand. "Grh." I quickly back off to Atlas. 'He meant "Me and that idiot work as a team. Let's see if you can take us both on." Rai mecha retrieve the sword and Rai went ham. "LET'S SEE IF YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINTS MY LANCELOT GRAILLLLLL ANOMOLY!"

Kamina side…..

"ORA!" Kamina had only been able to train his body in the dojo while he got to this new world. With Zero and M handling the plotting Kamina had trouble finding stuff to do. This battle a perfect chance for him to test his skill that he wasn't able to use. There he see Kallen having a hard time from Suzaku pushing her back with near nonhuman movements. Hell why not help her?

"BURNING SPIRTS DRILL PUNCH!" Suzaku barely manage to dodge as the new mech come out with drill knuckles that barely miss his cockpit.

"Who the hell are you?" Suzaku did not like people who intrude on his knightly duel and if he had to guess the man driving that knightmare a idiot.

"Kamina how dare…" Before she can finish Kamina shuts her up. "Zero planning something isn't he? Even he know our attack might be strong but if they aim a counter attack at us our defense shit right? Go to Zero and protect him." Spending time with M and Zero help him realize though guts is very important. He not in his home land anymore. Sometime he had to think like M and Zero in order for everyone to stay alive.

"State your name!" Suzaku draw his gun and aim.

"MY NAME IS THE BADASS LEADER OF DAI GURREN KAMINA! REMEMBER THAT! DRAW AND WHITE ME LIKE A MAN YOU WHITE BASTARD!"

Kamina draw his sunglasses and fight the white knight in mid air.

Xicha side…

"That why I fucking hate kids." The moment Xicha landed two twins with a horse looking mech and bird looking mecha confront her.

"Come on big sis…

"Let's play!"

Xicha mech not suited for close combat but she can't manage to get a good distance. Fuck maybe she should add some close combat weapons after all. There is that one lame weapon Atlas add….

"Got you!" the horse looking one swing it's hammer inch away from her. Xicha quickly use the booster on the feet of the mech twirl and punch the mech right in the face.

"It's not going to…"

Then the mecha head face exploded.

"How…?" The mech swing it's hammer again but Xicha dodge it. Guess Atlas old fashion bullet knuckle arms was quite effective after all. Some time old fashion weapon work the best.

"WELL COME ON YOU LITTLE SHITS! LET'S PLAY!" Xicha finally got out of combat range and then do her most favorite past time. Pressing the all guns fire button and make it rain on those bastards.

Moriarty POV….

"How long till Zero "Miracle" finish?" I deploy the tonfa on my mecha barely blocking the Lancelot Grail sword slash. Shit I'm just not use to this mech, if I had the Dai Guard maybe I would have stood a chance defensively. The mecha not bad but damn the control are hard to get use to.

"Grh…" Guess from Atlas grunt he meant something like stop bitching. I should really start my process in fixing his voice box. All this grunting is going to cause confusion.

"Pay attention Twist of the world!" Rai sword flash and before I can make a comeback my mecha arms slice off. Damn it! This guy a fucking ace.

"Shit!" I back off while Atlas cover me. Even with me and Atlas teaming up together we still getting our ass handed to us.

"ZERO! We being slaughter out here! MIRACLE PLEASE!?"

"Shit Xing Ke!" Kamina curse on his com and there I see Good old Xing Ke rushing to toward the mountain where the Britannia air ship is house. Shit the stupid idiot think he can just one man army this.

"Anyone that not pin?" Fuck the gang fighting their own battle also guess I have to rely on Atlas holding Lancelot Grail back then. I left Atlas to hold Rai back while I move to XingKe as quick as possible.

"Xing Ke your running into what even a idiot can see is a ambush!" Shit can this idiot listen to reason?  
"While the you guys are busy fighting the empress is tied up in a post not far from the air ship! I have to save her!" XingKe send me the image in his com and speed off. Fuck something about the little empress being tied send alarm in my guts. I send the photo quickly to Atlas.

"Grh…." Ah fuck I should have know. I look at the the distance away from the cave and the damn hostage realize point.

"It's a perfect area for a artillery strike isn't it?"

Just as I said that and about to scream XingKe name a explosion can be heard. I turn and see XingKe Sheng Hu fall from the sky. Xing Ke would have block that shit usaily but due to being a single track mind idiot right now he didn't even notice as it got him right in the centar.

"XING KE!"

I rush toward the wounded bodyguard and pick him up. Out of the fucking mountain out comes a pyrmiad looking mecha with a large cannon.

"ONE YOU AND THAT LOWLY SCUM RUIN EVERYTHING WE PLAN FOR!" The sound of the 8 douche bag can be heard. "We take our vengeance now!" The bastard aim at where we at attempt to finish the job.

"Leave me Mori. Take the empress and leave me be." Thank god the idiot still have breath. Now I can beat his ass later when we get out of this. "I'm not leaving you to die. A little girl still waiting for you." I'm not going to let my second mentor death haunt me again. I move my mech in front of both the shen hu and tian zi. Fuck this thing got no defense but I can at least take some shots till Zero finish with his plan.

"IF YOU WANT TO TAKE THE EMPRESS LIFE FIRST GO THOUGH ME YOU TRAITORS! FOR I AM ONE! I SEEN WONDER AND DESTROY THING LITTLE WORMS LIKE YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND! COME AT ME BRO!" I don't look that brave with a one arm mech do i?

"Die!"

I pull up my mech machine gun up with one hand. At least I died standing.

Tian zi POV...

"Nononono!" Tianzi can't get rid of the sickening feeling of hopelessness as she watch her body guard xing ke inch away from dying and people sacrificing them self for her while she can do nothing but watch. She finally out of the city! But she don't want to live if that mean it being the death of the people close to her.

"PLEASE! I don't care who! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!"

"Your wish is granted."

{OST:Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion - R1 OST 1 - 10 – Nightmare}

Moriarty POV….

Talking about a nice fucking save. Just when I was about to accept my doom out comes Zero with a mech that block the shell that was aiming to end me.

"You're alive I see. Need a hand?" Zero communicate to me with the most dry joking tone.

"Fuck you zero. You know I can handle these guy fine by myself right? But you just have to come and HAM it up." Yeah I know that he know I'm just playing tough. But hey I got to admit nice save you mask bastard.

"Now watch as I do a miracle." Something from his chest came out and flew toward the enemies. Laser coming out from muti direction of the projectile slicing our enemies in piece.

"Zero the enemies are retreating!" no shit Kallen I retreat to if I see what Zero just pull off. He wipe 75 percent of the enemies with just one well place shoot. The projectile was shot all the way in the cave the laser and the collapsing structure of the mountain destroy the greed of 8 man along with it.

Next day…..

"Your not going to attend the friendship handshake meeting?" I was alone in my room giving on Jaune instruction on how to maintain cover when C.C walked in.

"Not my kind of thing. After all I'm only a visitor of this world." The bracelet had charge to 25% percent since the battle last night. 75% more and I be able to get to the next stop.

"Me neither." She sit by my bed hugging a certain strange plushy with a top hat.

"So what do you want? Witch of Geass? I got no Pizza here." Yeah I heard from Xicha about her strange habits.

C.C just lay on my bed stretching. "The power you use to redirect Tamaki bullet during first meeting. What was it? I been living for a long time and I wish to learn about something I never seen. That was no geass you use."

"What good is it for me?" Yeah I'm not going to just spill the beans about semblance like that. Who the hell she think I am? Of course I want some answer back.

"I trade you for the info on geass. The order of geass also and a hint on who Zero truly is."

I turn my head around. She look at me with a amuse look. Fuck she must know those are the info I want to know the most.

"Fine."

Few days later…

"COME ON OLD BOY!" I was training in the dojo with Atlas when Ohgi said Zero had something to ask me, Kamina, and Xicha for a new mission.

"I been hearing the rumors of the knight of 3 and 6 had been enroll to ashford academy for reasons unknown. I like for the four of you to investigate."

"What the hell is this school you're talking about ZERO!?"

"Fuck I don't want to deal with teachers. I just want to shot shit damn it."

"uh…I'm fine. I never actually been in a school before…." Xicha and Kamina look at me like I'm some sort of alien.

"What? I was home school by my mom okay? I don't mind that much." I always want to have a taste what normal people do daily. Now I got the chance to.

"Good. I get you three papers for ashford you be enrolling the next day." The man behind the zero mask smirk with that he should take the heat off of himself.

He had no fucking clue how much a pain in the ass the three can be.

**SAM again! Leave a review if you think this fic is shit or so so...PLEASSSEEEE?**


	14. Case 13

Case 13: First days, The Valentine event, Fucking Dreams

I usually don't go to sleep if I can. I go on the net, go play video games or just get high on cola. Even if I do sleep I make sure it never be more than 7 hours. Because every time I sleep I get bad dreams.

"_When daddy going to be home?"_

_I remember the young me looking at my mother who face I have forgotten over the years. The only thing I still remember other than her death is her hair color. White like mines. She was both a brilliant thinker and a loving mother who truly believe in the good of humanity. Maybe her smart was why dad was attracted to her._

"_Daddy busy building weapons so people can fight the Grimm silly. He be back one day….Why not I read you a story I picked up from the shop just yesterday in the mean time? I think it was from the same author who wrote ninja of love….." She turn around and flash a mischievous smile at me the setting sun blocking my view of her face._

_She was always smiling no matter how bad things get. That something I somehow failed to inherit from her._

"_Mom when I grow up I'm going to be a cool adult like dad!" I can't help but feel pity for my younger self. Because the next thing you know my little dream world turn black and there it is._

_The young John Moriarty clutching what remains of his mother and crying at how powerless he is._

"_Why! WHY DID YOU KILL MOM? ANSWER ME!"_

_The young me screamed at the monster that wearing the skin of a man. The man known as Jack Moriarty my father just simply gave a evil smile to my younger self. _

"_Because I was bored with her. That woman had done and everything under my prediction and I have no intention on conducting a experiment with no new results. But this hatred you show me….." he walk right next to me and slice my arm off with a chain saw without a bit of hesitation or remorse._

"_SHOW ME HOW FAR IT BOLLSOM SON OF MINES!"_

"Yo! Moriarty wake up!" I awaked in my bed with hell of a bed hair. Tamaki stand there in my door with my breakfeast. "We still have the makeup we need to apply you know?"

I can't help but sigh in my bed, Right. There the off chance the two knight of round can remember me from the china job. In order to lower the chances of my cover blown they decide to disguise me as a normal student. With dye hair and a fake eye ball. "Just get on with it."

Ashford high….

"We have new students today!" Student council president Milly gave a rich noble smile and introduce the trio.

"My name is KAMINA AND YOU PEOPLE WILL SKETCH THAT IN YOUR Memories!" for some odd reason torn out his shirt to expose his chest.

"The name is ? Xicha Doxhwar. Here my number and ladies call me." Bitcha wrote her number on the chalk board.

"John. John Moriarty. Nice to meet you all!" I look positively ridiculous . I got short spiky black wig. A replacement fake eye ball that PROABAILEY had a security camera install by Zero and a pair of contact to hide my grey eyes. Plus the bastard for my fake papers put that I am a wealthy britannian business man son. Damn it zero. I'm trying to get a taste of the normal life.

"Can I ask a question?" A blue hair boy raise his hand. "Xicha are you perhaps Bi sexual? If so can I get a date?"

Xicha went quickly for her gun but I stop her in time and gave her the "You can't do this to us look." Damn it Xicha I know you hate the type of guys that are cassanova wannabe. You had bad experience in your first love. But you can't just go and shot every mother fucker that displease you.

"What your name?" Xicha bite her teeth so hard that she almost crush them.

"Rivalz." The young man smile not knowing he just press the button of a certain REALLY dangerous woman.

"Well FUCK YOU RIVALZ! MY INTERST IS ONLY IN FAIR MAIDENS!" Xicha got out her pistol and…

Next second Xicha was pulling on nothing. The gun just disappear out her hand.

"How the…." She look at me and Kamina and we both shake our head.

Seem like there more to this school than knight of round transfer.

Later on….

"Please allow me to join the kendo club!" Hey I heard the high school life was suppose to be about Drama, Humor, Clubs, delqiuents and Romance. Since I spend 1-13 tutoring by my mother and 13-15 as a wanderer. I think it's time for me to catch up with what some of the kids my age is suppose to be doing. The chess club deny me because I can't play there 3D chess. The anime club kick me out because I mistaken two of there favorite series. Kendo club is my last hope.

"You don't seem like a bad guy. Let see can you past the entrance test." The club president a 6 feet tall teen with a x scar on his lips and look forty grin at me. "You see the Britannian transfer student are visiting the clubs today and want to challenge each club to see what we got. Since we can't risk beating them up for being snobby bastards. Let hand them there ass two hours later when they come here in a kendo match. John right? Even if you do come from Britannia I sense a strong JAPENSE SOUL IN YOU! GO TEAM JAPAN!"

"HURAH!"

Two hours later…..

"Fuck me." The small kendo dojo is pack with people as Gino, Anya, and Suzaku walk in. Gino refuse to put on a kendo gear as he said he be to quick for me to hit anyway. Cocky bastard. Zero said don't expose our self as Black knight but didn't said anything about not wupping his ass.

"Look at that bastard. Fucking Britannian and his fangirls. We pure breed japense never got popular….. JOHN TEAR HIM APART AND I LET YOU JOIN IN!" the kendo president seem VERY emotional right now. I can't help but sigh. Did these guys morale just went up the roof?

"Hope we can have a great match commoner." Gino and I shook hands. His words might seem a bit snooby but I can tell from his face that he meant no ill will.

"MATCH START!"

Gino zero on me the moment the match start. The fucker wasn't kidding when he said he got quick feet. We trade a couple of blow I quickly dodge a slice from his wooden knight sword and using the side of my body to slam him with all my might sending him a few steps back. I know this is breaking the rule but I expect the bastard to dodge it.

"FOU…" the fan girls was about to cry out when Gino hold up his hand. Seem like he want round two.

"Your style of fighting is quite not seen before. What is your name?" Gino return and attack me again with blow after blow that I block. Did he suddenly seem faster or is it just me?

"John Moriarty." My wooden blade travel up ward as his blade reach my throat in the game time.

"TIE!" As the referee call off the match Gino throw down his sword and go. Wait just like that? You're going to give up just like that? Are you not entertained?

"But the match is not finish it lord gin…" as the referee walk out Gino just casually shake his head. "No need I had all the fun I want in this club already. Now where was the swimming club you say?" and just like that he walks off.

"Fucking Britannians…."

Later on…..

I was napping in the library when someone shake me awake.

"Moriarty san. Prez had something she wanna discuss with the whole class." I was woken swimming club Shirely Fenette was staring at me face to face.

"I don't wannna…." Before I can protest Shirley drag me by the collars. "Moriarty san you might be new to this school. But when the student council calls we always answer…." As she drag me down the hall way we walk by a tall skinny, black hair fella that have purple eyes and look about the same height as Zero. This dude skinny as fuck also.

"Lulu!" Was that a light blush Shirely or was it the heat?

"I was just finish with the paper work Shirley. I was just going to meet Prez. Is that the new transfer student?" And what are those paint on your pant sleeve boy? I mean the paint don't look like anything you find in a normal high school painting class. Trust me. My second mentor who got me into the detective gig for me to tell the difference paint, cigar and fucking paper there is. Sometime I remember some of these lousy skills. Sometime I don't. Right now the paint on his pant sleeve is not paint you see in a right school art class OR the stuff from the contractions. I mean look at that fucker he probably the sit in a far distance away type. But still not enough evidence to draw any big conclusion on.

"John. John Moriarty."

The student gave me a smile that so fucking fake. God I wanna punch him once at least for no good reason.

" Lelouch Lamperouge"

In the meeting…

"VALETINE EVENT?!" Xicha look at me with such pity eyes as I shout the word out like a happy 8 year old.

"You the type that never got a valentine card because everyone think you were fucking weird right little shit?"

"OI IT'S NOT….!"

"Grh…." Atlas communicate in a approval grunt using the recently updated communication ear piece we have.

"Oi big guy! I'm just a late bloomer you know? I get the ladies to! One day…." Fuck I'm always envy the basatrds that walk by the agency with a arm full of girls. I mean I try being nicer, smile more and even stop being so damn stingy about lien. But every girl I try to hook up with at best treat me a friend.

I AM GOING TO GET SOME BOOTY TODAY.

I mean I know I'm a picky bastard. But I like my woman to have some depth to them other than rich bitch or plain bread. That mean I also have to be careful about what kind of girl I pick.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! ANYONE WHO CAPTURE LELOUCH KUN GET A BOOST ON THERE CLUB FUND!" Few minute before the match start the whole fucking school heard that annocement.

"Damn you Milly…." Lelouch curse under his breath as the students circle around him. Lucky us he not going anywhere. As student A jump him the magical thing happen.

"Where LuLu?"

The boy fucking disappear out of thin air? Da fuck? The other student said he was just quick but from what I seen of the boy he like a bag of fucking bones. Since Geass is the closet thing to a supernatural power here. SOMEONE must be cheating. "Xicha go and trace where lelouch is right now."

All I heard from Xicha side of the comm. Was "We don't need men!" and "Lesbian alliance."

"Damn it Kamina go trace." From Kamina side of the comm. I heard the sound of bunch of tough guy crying and screaming "WE FOLLOW YOU FOREVER BRO!" Za fuck happen over there?

Fuck. These guy remember we the surveillance unit right? "Why must the side characters have to do all the hard work?" I began the tracking of Lelouch .

Some time later…..

"It's fucking impossible." I sit down in the shade as the club still can't find one scrawny ass kid. Fuck. One moment he there and another moment he at the other side of the school.

"He not a fucking nin…." As I open my cola I saw high up in the sky there a Lelouch that jump so fucking high a certain self proclaim ninja of my agency would have been impress. Fucking rainbows was form around him and he continue to evade the entire school.

"I think I just spent my last give a fuck and now I'm just tired….." I shook my head and head for the library to get more info.

Fuck this game.

Close dimension….

_A lone warrior stand in the hill of corpse. Around him are the corpse of great heroes and villains of different worlds. He had slain them all in combat. He can't help but laugh, he just like the monsters he uses to hunt in his earlier days now. Something completely not human at all. _

"_I just want this all to end." The man look at the city he once love that now nothing but dust. He past his 4 stage of grief already. He try denying that it wasn't his fault, but he knew better that he had the chance to stop this tragedy from ever starting. He try being angry at fate for giving him a shit hand but that rage still leave a hole in his heart. Hell he even try bargaining to former enemies to fulfill his wish. But all of them were so fucking scare of him they can't thin straight. Sometimes when he alone he cry for the last memories he had with his comrade that are now nothing but dust in the air._

_But all that grief and all that sorrow he come to only one conclusion. John Moriarty the boss of the MA detective agency must die. The cause of him living is just to great. Using a stick to poke the muti verse was never meant to happen._

"_I fix this somehow I promise my dear…." The warrior took out the last picture of his family. He shed his final tear._

"**TYRANT SAMA!"**

The Black Tyrant was kick in the balls before he can even respond. A little blonde girl jump on top of the desk he was sleeping and gave him a sad look.

"Maruchi is screaming in her sleep again. I thought maybe you can help her?"

Black Tyrant sigh.

"What a troublesome heroic sprit."

She pulled her out from the broken piece of the holy grail. But due to the Grail being destroy he can only pull certain piece out from the grail. He use those parts and form a certain heroic spirt and fuse them. He saw it done once by a certain Moon cell far side program. But this certain heroic sprit refuse to use the new name he gave her and instead still use the name of all parts of her. Thus causing a mix memory problem for her.

"I deal with it sooner or later." The Black Tyrant got up and stretch.

"Fuck my life."

Beacon current day….

"EKKKK!" The lone assassin run for his life. He never know the kids where that strong! He only heard that just beat them to inch of there life and leave. Instead the red one handed his ass after he mention the blonde. IT BE EASY THEY SAID!

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" The man feebly try firing his gun but the purser use her shield to block the shot and slam him on the wall so hard he can't feel his back.

"D.O.N.'.T YOU DARE MOVE!" Before he can even get up before the girl spear turn into a rifle and aim at him right in the head. Fuck she not really going to kill him is she? But from the look in her eyes that seem like a yes.

"I follow the basic law of hunter not to take in innocent life but you're REALLY pushing my buttons now!"

The green shirt boy and the nutty ginger catch up with the red head in the back of the alley.

"Py…"

The green boy try to say something before the very glare from the girl make him shut up.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos if you don't tell me where you taken my leader in the next 5 second I am going to break your legs."

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

**TADA with that the valentine event is finish. Plus yes i'm a Pyrrha and Jaune shipper shot me if you want to. But how would you feel if someone you care about been gone for a long time? Your opinion on who the Black Tyrant is and please leave either a postive or negative review please!**


End file.
